A New Kind of Mutant
by kana117
Summary: "Hello? Ice cream. Do you really expect me to like go up there and like confront her and all without ice cream?" Kitty demanded as she rolled her eyes in disbelief at the stupidity that Scott, the fearless leader of the X-Men, was currently displaying.
1. Chapter 1

**So I went back and reread this because I was having a serious case of writers block. After rereading it I decided to rewrite this story. So here is the first chapter of the newly rewritten A New Kind of Mutant story. Oh and in this story nobody is dead, but Rogue as control over her power.  
**

* * *

Rogue stomped through the mansion mumbling under her breath about how unfair certain members of the X-Men team were. As she passed Scott, who was talking quietly with Dr. Hank McCloy, she shot him a look that wished him dead.

"Sorry Hank, but I've got to go," Scott said with a sigh after Rogue had vanished around the corner and down the next hallway.

"I understand," Hank said with a small smile and a nod. As Scott started off Hank called after him," Oh and Scott."

"Yeah?" Scott asked as he turned round to face him.

"Don't do anything you'll end up regretting."

"I won't," Scott said as he followed after Rogue. Just as he turned the corner into the next hallway Scott heard the resounding bang of a door being slammed on the floor above.

"What the hell is going on?" Logan demanded as he walked out of his room.

"I have no idea."

"Rogue's in a bad mood about something," Kitty said as she phased down through the ceiling.

"What's she mad about?" Logan asked Kitty.

"Something about what some guy said to her the other day." Kitty answered.

"Said about what?" Scott asked a sudden feeling of dread coming over him.

"Don't know, she didn't say."

"What guy?" Logan asked.

"I don't know that either."

"Any chance you can find out kid? I'd really like to get some sleep." Logan said yawning to prove his point.

"I can try, but I'm not making any promises," Kitty said as she turned and headed down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Scott called after her confused as to why she was going down stairs instead of back upstairs where Rogue obviously was.

"Hello? Ice cream. Do you really expect me to like go up there and like confront her and all without ice cream?" Kitty demanded as she rolled her eyes in disbelief at the stupidity that Scott, the fearless leader of the X-Men, was currently displaying.

"Oh, I guess not?" It came out as more of a question than a statement of fact when Scott said it while Logan just looked at him trying not to crack a smile or break out laughing.

"What," Scott asked feeling uncomfortable with Logan's gaze trained on him. The attention that Logan gave him now was worse than the attention he had been given when he and Jean were still engaged.

"You know what she's mad about." Logan stated.

"Don't be stupid; I have no idea what she's mad about."

"If you say so bub, but just remember the walls have ears." Logan said as he pointed to his own ears before going back into his room.

Groaning Scott headed up stairs to his room. He would confront Marie tomorrow, after he had gotten some sleep.

* * *

**Okay so I know this is a very short chapter, but the next one is already seven pages long and I'm still not done typing it. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Oh and if it won't let you review because you've already review logout and review that way or send me a message telling me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

The next morning Rogue was in an even worse mood than she had been in the day before, if that was at all possible because she had been in a pretty bad mood the day before.

At breakfast Scott and Logan pulled Kitty aside and gave her a quizzical look. "She wouldn't tell me anything. The only thing she told me was to mind my own dam business and not to bother her with trivial questions."

"Dam," Logan muttered after Kitty had left the two men alone. "I guess I'll go and talk to her, but it'll have to wait until tomorrow or next week."

"Why?" Scott asked in a tone of desperation.

"Chuck wants Jeanie and me to leave on a mission in an hour."

"I can talk to her first and then if that doesn't work you can talk to her when you get back." Scott said thinking fast.

"Why?"

"Why what," Scott asked feeling slightly confused.

"Why would you offer to talk to her first?"

"I don't think I can take another four hours of this let alone four days."

"Alright just don't say anything to make her angrier than she already is."

"_I do_ know how to talk to women Logan," Scott snapped.

"Just saying. No need to get your panties in a twist there Boy Scout."

"Ha ha that's funny tin for brains," Scott countered, he had long ago become used to the insults and nicknames that Logan used.

"Just promise me you won't say or do anything to make her madder than she already is Cyc."

"Fine, I promise that I won't make her any madder than she already is."

_12:00 A.M._

After twisting and turning for what felt like hours Scott finally gave up on trying to sleep and headed downstairs to the kitchen for a midnight snack.

When Scott entered the kitchen he headed straight for the frig, not even bothering to turn on the overhead light. Opening the freezer door he looked for the pint of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream he had bought and hidden in the freezer last week. Cursing under his breath, when he found it missing, Scott slammed the freezer door shut and jerked open the frig door. He grabbed one of Logan's beers popped the tab and drained it and then grabbed another one. He nearly choked on it when a voice behind him spoke.

"Logan's gonna kick your ass if he comes back and you've drunken all of his beers."

Spinning round Scott came face to face with a pair of dark emerald-brown green eyes. Rogue. She was sitting at the island in the center of the kitchen eating _his _ice-cream.

"What are you doing up at this time of night?" Scott asked as he sat in the high backed metal bar chair across from her.

"Couldn't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Same as yours, I couldn't sleep." Scott said looking at her pointedly.

"What?"

"Whose ice cream?"

"Yours and it's delicious." Rogue said with an evil smile on her face as she licked the excess ice cream from her lips to prove her point.

"Now that's just mean." Scott said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Severs you right."

"Why?"

"You sent Kitty up to question me."

"That was Logan's idea not mine."

Rogue gave him a look that said, 'Yeah right,' before saying, "Either way you didn't stop her and I ended up having to listen to her go on and on about how hot you are in swim trunks.

"What!"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"I'd avoid being alone in a room with her if I were you."

"Why," Scott asked, dreading the answer that he knew was to come.

"To quote her, I'd do him anytime and anywhere. Even if it meant jumping him in the library."

"That's just wrong," Scott said groaning as he slid down in his chair.

"Isn't it?" Rogue asked with a smile.

"God you're evil!"

"I know! Isn't it great?"

At that comment Scott let out a bark of laughter. Glancing at the clock on the oven Rogue groaned, "Oh great," in a voice dripping with sarcasm when she saw that it was now one o' clock in the morning.

"What?'"

"It's June first."

"So?"

"It's my twenty-first birthday."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"What are you doing to celebrate?"

"Logan was going to take me to a bar, but that's out now since he and Jean are on a mission."

After several minutes of silence Scott spoke, "I'll take you."

"You?"

"Yeah," Scott said then asked, "Why not," when she started to giggle.

"Sorry I've just never pictured you as someone who would ever set foot in a bar."

"Logan's not the only one who knows how to have fun around here."

"If you say so."

"Come on it'll be fun. You only turn twenty-one once."

"Alright. What time?"

"Around seven?"

"Isn't that a little early?"

"Not if we catch a movie or eat first."

"A show and a bar?" At Scott's nod Rogue continued in her heavily laden Southern accented voice, "I do declare Mister Summers you sure know how to treat a girl right!"

"Just don't tell anyone I do have a reputation to keep." Scott said with a grin before both Rogue and he fell over laughing.

"Alright sug I'll keep it to myself. The garage at seven?"

"That's fine."

"Thanks Scott," Rogue said as she stood. She put her spoon in the dishwasher and threw away the empty ice cream container, before stretching and saying, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night."

_7:00 P.M._

At seven that night Rogue entered the garage and found Scott already there and waiting by his bike. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, a pair of black boots, and his sunglasses.

"Wow," Scott said as he took in Rogue's appearance. She was dressed in a short white mini skirt that hit about mid-thigh, a white tank top, knee high dark brown leather boots, and a dark brown leather jacket that matched her boots to a tee. Her hair had been cut in a feathery wavy shoulder length style and instead of her normal part down the middle her hair was parted so that her two strands of white hair acted as bangs, falling over the right side of her face.

"Do I look alright?"

"You look amazing."

"You don't look to bad yourself Mister Summers," she said with a sexy little smile in her Southern accent.

"Shall we," Scott asked motioning to his bike.

"We shall." Rogue said with a small smile.

Once Scott was on she climbed on behind him and held on. When they hit downtown Manhattan Scott pulled over and turned to face Rogue as he asked, "Movie, dinner, or both?"

"Both; dinner at the movies. My treat."

"What do I have to treat too?"

"The movie and drinks."

"Alright let's go."

When they reached the theater they stood outside the box office arguing over which movie to see before finally deciding to see the new James Bond movie, 007.

After the movie Scott drove them to a bar he usually went to every now and then. _The Zol Bar_. Parking his bike Scott jumped off and then helped Rogue off. Inside Ted, the bar tender, waved at Scott and called to him, "The usual Summers?"

"Not to night Ted. Two beers and two hurricanes."

"Really?" Ted asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's her twenty-first birthday."

"Scott!" Rogue yelped as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well it is."

"And who might you be?"

"Anna Marie."

"Well Happy Birthday Anna Marie."

Three hours later a slightly drunk Rogue and a completely drunk Scott stumbled out of The Zol Bar. Rogue, the less drunk of the two because of Logan's healing ability, drove them back to the mansion.

"Come on Scott let's get you upstairs," Rogue said as she helped a slightly less drunk Scott off of his bike.

A noise from outside made Rogue jerk, and she accidentally slammed Scott up against the back door of her brand new black Toyota 4Runner.

Scott gasped in pain and looked down at Rogue as he let out a strangled, "Ow!"

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that." Noticing how pale he had become Rogue asked, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Yes."

"Hang on a minute," she said as she moved Scott so that he was leaning against the rear of her SUV and opened the back passenger side door before helping him in and sliding in next to him.

They sat in silence for a while. Rogue was just about to say something when another noise made her jerk up against Scott causing her head to bang into his jaw.

"Sorry!" Rogue yelped as she turned around to face Scott. Somehow between apologizing and trying to get comfortable Scott kissed her.

Pulling away he rested his forehead against hers and asked, ""Is this alright?"

"Yes," Rogue said in a breathless voice as she pulled Scott's mouth back down to hers.

Scott moved so that they were in the middle of the seat as Rogue wrapped her long boot clad legs around his waist and positioned herself so that she was now sitting on his lap.

"Wait," she gasped when he went to lay her down on the seat. Pulling away for just a minute she reached over the back of the seat and grabbed a blanket before she laid it down behind her back. Scott laid her down gently along the length of the seat as one long arm reached over her head and pulled the still open door almost closed.

Sliding down her Scott pushed her tank top and bra up. His thumb brushed back and forth across the tender peak of her right nipple until it had become as hard as a pebble. He then lowered his mouth to her breast and drew her nipple between his teeth. After he had finished with her right breast he delivered the same attention to her left breast.

"Scott please," She gasped as she tugged at his hair when she couldn't take the pleasure his mouth was giving her a moment longer. Ignoring her he trailed open mouthed kisses from her breast to her mouth.

Without breaking the kiss Scott slid her skirt up and her panties down.

Rogue slipped a hand between their bodies and unbuttoned his jeans before pushing both his jeans and boxers down.

After what felt like an eternity he surged into her. His kiss masked the scream that emerged from between her lips. He began moving slowly in and out of her. Then his movement changed from slow and easy to hard and fast. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own and knew exactly what to do. As she reached her climax she let out a strangled yelp of pain, which sounded somewhat like Scott, when he bit down hard on her bare shoulder.

She sank her teeth into the tender flesh at the base of his neck to prevent herself from crying out when she felt her second climax take hold of her body as Scott reached his own climax. They lay exhausted in each other's arms for several minutes before Scott flipped them so that Rogue lay on top before falling asleep.

Later Rogue woke and slipped away before Scott woke up. Upstairs she showered and changed into fresh clothes. In her mind she recalled that she had made sure that any evinced of the fact that she and Scott had sex was gone before she had left the garage.

_6:30 A.M._

At breakfast pulled Rogue to the side and asked her, "What happened last night?"

"We saw a movie, had dinner, and went to a bar."

"I know that," he snapped at her. "What I mean is what happened after that?"

"I drove us home and that was it."

"Then why the hell did I wake up in the back seat of your car?"

"You were really drunk and I'm not really all that strong and you're really kind of heavy. I could only get you as far as my backseat and you said you'd sleep there."

"We didn't do anything?"

"No we didn't do anything." Rouge said without meeting his eye.

"Rogue," Scot asked quietly as he gently raised her face up to his.

She was on the verge of telling him the truth when Kitty and Bobby through the kitchen doors yelling.

Dropping his hand away from her face as if he had been burned he turned to the two and asked, "What's going on?"

It was Bobby who answered Scott's question, "Logan and Jean are back and they have something to tell everyone. The Professor wants everyone in the meeting room pronto."

When the four reached the meeting room it was to find that everyone was there already.

"Jean and Logan have some news to tell us. Jean. Logan."

"Thank you Professor," Jean said. "This doesn't have anything to do with the mission. Logan and I are getting married in December."

"Congratulations!" Storm and Kitty cried as they raced over to hug Jean. Soon everybody expect for Rogue and Scott, who had already slipped out, were talking about the upcoming wedding.

"What about the Maid of Honor?" Kitty asked Jean.

"Seeming to ignore Kitty's question Jean scanned the room before finally asking, "Where's Rogue?" When nobody answered she added, "I think I'll go and find her." Then she left the room. She wanted to ask Rogue something and she really hoped that the young woman would say yes.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'll try and make the next one a little longer.**

* * *

Jean found Rogue sitting underneath a large old oak tree by the edge of a rushing brook, near the lake and Lake House.

"Hey," Jean said as she came to stand next to the young woman.

"Hi." Rogue answered back without looking up.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked as she sat down next to Rogue.

"Not really."

"Is it because of Logan and mine's engagement

"No, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. By the way I'm really happy for the both of you."

"You don't sound to happy."

"I am. No really I am. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Oh. Then why'd you leave the room?"

"Scott left too." Rogue pointed out trying to reason her head why it was perfectly fine for both she and Scott to leave without the reason being that they were upset that Logan and Jean were getting married.

"I don't care that Scott left, but I do care that you left. So why did you leave?'

"I just couldn't be in there, that's all."

"Why?" Jean asked confused for about the first time in her life since her powers had manifested.

"He forgot. He never forgets anything and he actually forgot this."

"Who? Logan?"

Rogue turned her head to look at Jean and nodded.

"What did he forget?"

"It wasn't just him everyone else forgot too, well almost everyone."

"What was it?"

"What was yesterday's date?"

"June first. Why?" Then Jean gasped as pain flashed in Rogue's eyes and she realized what she had just said. "Oh God Rogue. I'm so sorry yesterday was your twenty-first birthday."

"Yea it was."

"What did you do to celebrate?"

"Scott took me out since Logan couldn't."

"I really am sorry about forgetting sweetie." Jean said as she pulled Rogue to her.

"It's alright. Why did you come out here in the first place?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you mind?"

"Ask away."

"Logan and I talked about this for a very long time and I would really like you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Me? Really?" Rogue asked her eyes as big as saucers as she looked up at Jean in disbelief.

"Yes you."

"Then I'd love to be your Maid of Honor Jean."

_9:00 P.M._

Jean sat on the bed; she shared with Logan in his room, talking. "I asked Rogue today."

"How'd she take it?"

"Pretty well actually."

"Then why did she leave."

"She said she just had a lot on her mind and that she needed to think."

"Think about what?"

"I don't know she didn't say."

"Oh." Logan said with a sigh as he pulled Jean back against him so that her back was resting against his chest.

"Logan?" Jean ventured after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what yesterday was?"

"June fist. Shit! Yesterday was her twenty-first birthday. Dam I was suppose to take her out to celebrate."

"She told me that Scott took her out since you weren't here."

"That couldn't have been much fun considering that it was one eye."

"She sounded like she had fun."

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow or something."

"Did you ask Scott yet?"

"No he seemed pissed about something earlier."

"Well just don't forget to ask him."

"I won't Jeanie."

In the room that she shared with Kitty, Rogue was trying and failing miserable at studying for her upcoming mid-terms.

"Hey Rogue?" Kitty asked as she walked into their room.

"What," Rogue asked her roommate without looking up from the massive since textbook she was currently trying to read.

"Can I like ask you a question?"

"Ask away."

"What's going on with like you and Scott?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure because it didn't look like nothing this morning in the kitchen."

'Oh that? He was just asking me a question. Can you be quite now? I'm trying to study for my mid-terms.

"Alright I'm like sorry and all."

_5:00 A.M._

Logan could hear the faint sound of blaring music coming from the training rooms below ground. Shaking his head as he slipped out of bed he headed downstairs. The rest of the house might not be able to hear that god awful base, but he could.

As he got off the elevator on the ground level he walked to the simulation room and found that Scott was the cause for the loud pounding rock n' roll base that he could hear. Flicking off the speakers Logan waited for the Boy Scout to tell him something.

"What the fuck Logan? I was listening to that!" Scott yelled as he walked over to where Logan stood.

"I could hear it all the way upstairs."

"Then get a pair of earplugs." Scot snarled as he turned the speakers back up to their pervious volume, and just as he had done before Logan shut them off.

"I need to ask ya something Summers," Logan said quickly as a fuming Scott turned to him.

"What," Scott growled out between his teeth as he shot a deadly gaze, from behind his ruby red quartz sunglasses, at Logan.

"Jeanie and I were talking and I wanted to know if you'd be my Best Man?"

"Are you asking me because Jean told you to or because you really want me to be your Best Man?"

"A little of both."

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Where'd ya take Rogue for her birthday?"

"To a movie and to a bar."

"What bar?"

"I doubt you know it."

"Try me Scooter I know quite a lot of bars." Logan said as he glared at Scott.

"The Zol Bar."

"You took her there?" Logan half asked half yelled.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my training.

Shaking his head in disbelief Logan left Scot to his _training_ which to him looked more like Scott was trying to kill himself.

* * *

**Review and let me know what ya'll think of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the two people who left reviews for the last chapter, you know who you are.**

* * *

Scott slipped into the kitchen after everyone else had gone to bed for the fourth time that week. He was sick of everyone saying that he was jealous that Jean was marrying Logan instead of him. It had been two months now since they had announced their engagement and if he was really that jealous of Logan than why would he agreed to be Logan's Best Man, but everyone just seemed to ignore that itsy bitsy little detail.

Flicking on the kitchen's overhead light Scott found Marie sitting at the island eating some kind of sandwich, which to him didn't really look all that appetizing.

"Hey," Scott said as he opened the frig door and pulled out bread, lettuce, tomatoes, and turkey. "Where's the mayonnaise Marie?" Scott asked as he set out the contents of his unmade sandwich on the counter top.

"Right here and don't call me Marie."

"Sorry. I thought you hated mayonnaise."

"I do."

"Then why are you eating it?"

"I was craving it." Rogue said as if it was completely obvious why she would eat mayonnaise when she hated it.

"What type of sandwich are you eating?"

"A peanut butter pickled mayonnaise on toasted wheat."

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard."

"Have you ever eaten one before?"

"No."

"Then don't say something's disgusting before you've even tried it. Here have a bite." She said as she held the half eaten sandwich out to him to try.

With a defeated sigh Scott said, "All right," before taking a small bite. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever eaten before in his life. "_That _taste and smells horrible."

"You are such a baby Summers," Rouge said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say _dear_."

"Don't call me that either."

"So I can only call you Rouge?"

"Yes it is my name after all." Rouge said as she took a big bite of her sandwich before washing it down with a sip of milk.

"How can you eat that, let alone stand the smell of it?"

"Truth," Rogue asked as she looked up at Scott.

"Please."

"I have no idea."

"You're joking right?"

"Nope." Rogue said making the "p" pop.

"So why are you eating dinner at this time of night?" Scott ventured after taking a bite of his sandwich, which tasted a whole of a heck lot better than Rogue's had.

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I'm sick of people saying that I'm jealous that Logan's marrying Jean instead of me. _If_ I was jealous then why would I have agreed to be her Maid of Honor?"

"I know; they're saying the same thing about me and I'm sick of it to."

After they had both finished eating they washed their plates before going back upstairs and to bed.

_A few days later_

_ 'Rogue could you please come to my office,'_ the Professor's voice asked inside her head.

_'I'll be down in a couple of minutes sir,'_ Rogue answered as she put her books aside and got up off of her bed, where she had been studying for her finals.

When she arrived at Professor X's office she knocked on the solid wooden oak door and waited until he called out to her to come in. Upon opening the door she found that Xavier was not alone in his office. Sitting on the soft cream sofa along the back wall was Scott.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Rogue asked after she had taken a seat next to Scott. She was a little confused as to why Scott was there as well.

"Yes. I have a mission that I would like you to accompany Scott on in London."

"Oh."

"You still haven't told me when you want us to leave." Scott said, because of his sunglasses no one could see how agitated he was that Rouge was the one who was going to be accompanying him on this mission instead of Storm or someone else.

"To night; around midnight I think. If you leave then it will draw less attention to the two of you leaving. I don't want anyone else to know about this."

"What's the mission anyway?" Rogue asked.

"I have been informed that living in a Gypsy community in London are three mutants whom I have been looking for. Wanda and Pietor Maximoff and Lorna Dane; they have information on the whereabouts of ten other mutants that I am also searching for, but am unable to locate."

"We'll do our best Professor, but I can't promise you that we'll find them or the Gypsy camp that they're staying in."

"All I ask is that you do your best Scott, Rogue."

"We'll do the best that we can sir," Rouge said as she shoot a sideways glance at Scott.

After they had left the Professor's office Rogue pulled Scott into an empty study and demanded, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad at you or anyone else for that matter." Scott snapped back as he started over her head at a crack on the wall's surface.

"I know when your lying to me Scott."

"Then you should also know when to leave me alone Rogue." Scott countered as he turned to leave the room. Before he was completely out the door he called over his shoulder, "Be ready to leave by midnight and meet me in the hanger at ten till."

"All right," Rouge said, but her only answer was the resounding bang of the study door being slammed shut behind him as he left.

* * *

**All I ask is that you read and review and please don't complain about how short it is to me. I know it's short, but I didn't want to much happening in this chapter. The next one should be a little longer because a lot is about to happen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemon ahead. You have been warned.**

* * *

Rogue slipped from her bed with practiced ease that told that this was not the first time she would be sneaking from her bed so late at night. Grabbing the backpack she had packed earlier that day Rogue slipped from her room without waking Kitty and headed down to the hanger. When she arrived it was to find that Scott was already there waiting for her.

"What took you so long?" Scott asked in an irritated tone of voice.

In no mood to be nice Rogue snapped back at Scott, "Unlike _certain_ members of the X-Men _I _do have a roommate and _I_ had to wait _until_ she was asleep before _I_ could leave."

"Alright, sorry asked. Come on we have to go before Logan hears something." Scott said as he took her bag from her and put it behind a seat in the Blackbird.

_London_

They had been in London for two days now and they still couldn't find where Wanda and Pietor Maximoff or Lorna Dane were suppose to be staying. Rogue looked up from the book she was reading as Scott reentered their hotel room.

"Any luck?" She asked as she went back to highlighting the passage she had been reading before he came in.

"No," Scott said in a weary voice, which told her just how tired the fearless leader of the X-Men really was, as he sank down into the feather mattress at the foot of her bed.

"Forgetting where you sleep in your old age?" She asked as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

"No, yours is closer to the door and at the moment I'm too tired to walk over to the other bed." Scott said as he pulled her out stretched leg onto his chest and began massaging her foot, before taking off his quartz red ruby sunglasses. "I didn't know you wore glasses," he added after a few minutes of quite.

"I don't." Rogue said ignoring the fact that she was currently wearing them to read.

"You're wearing them right now."

"I'm reading."

"Oh."

After a few moments of silence Rogue asked, "Do you want a pillow?"

"Sure." Scott said with his eyes closed, even though he continued to massage her aching foot and ankle.

With an evil smile, that she knew he couldn't see because of the little fact that he couldn't open his eyes without his sunglasses on, Rogue picked up one of the many pillows that littered the bed and threw it at his face. Before the pillow could make any contact what's so ever with its target one of Scott's big hands shoot up and grabbed the pillow out of mid-air.

"Thanks," Scott said as a smirk played across his face.

"You're welcome," Rogue replied in a defeated voice as she picked up the book she had set aside to throw him a pillow.

"When do you have to be back for you last final?" Scott asked interrupting her studying yet again.

"I don't. My finals a paper so as long as I have access to a computer we can stay as long as need be."

"Mmm."

"Tired?"

"Mmm."

"Then go to sleep."

"I'm trying to, but you won't shut up."

"You are such a child."

"Look who's talking."

"You are so mean," Rogue said as she poked him in the side with the foot he wasn't currently massaging.

"Just keep telling yourself that doll face."

"Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah," Scott said as he traced lazy circles across the top of her foot.

"You have freckles on your ankles and legs."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"I meant about our mission." Rogue said in an exasperated voice as she rolled her eyes at him.

"There's a mutant by the name of Silver who's suppose to know where they are. We're meeting with him tomorrow night at the _Dunkel__Engel_."

"Okay." After a few minutes of silence Rogue said, "Scott," in a quite questioning voice. Her only reply was his gentle even breathing. He had fallen asleep.

The next night Rogue and Scott followed a rather freighting big balding man as he led them to the back corner of the _Dunkel__Engel_. Sitting in a back booth were three people, a man and two women. The first of the two women had auburn hair and blue eyes. The other woman had light green hair and dark green eyes. The man, whom both Scott and Rogue assumed was Silver, had silver white hair and ice blue eyes.

Looking at the balding man, who had just brought them over, Silver said, "Thank you Fred, you can go now."

After Fred had left he looked at Scott and Rogue before saying, "Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Amaretto sour," Rogue said as she lazily took their surroundings.

"Whisky sour," Scott said as he did the same as Rogue and took in their surroundings, noting the exits.

When their drinks arrived Silver spoke, "What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for someone." Rogue stated simply.

"And what makes you think I know where they are?"

"Leon," Scott said with an air of arrogance, he didn't possess, as he took a swig of his drink.

"Come and dance with me my dear," Silver said to Rogue as he slipped out of the booth and held a hand out for her to take.

After exchanging a look with Scott, Rogue placed a hand in Silver's outstretched one and allowed him to help her up before he swept her out on to the dance floor.

He pulled her close to his body as they swayed back and forth to an old jazz song from the 1940s. Lowering his head to her ear he whispered, "You'll never find them unless they want to be found and trust me on this they don't want to be found."

"You don't even know who we're looking for." Rogue said trying to pull away from him.

"Oh, but I do my dear. Tell me does Summers know that the two of you've fucked?" Sliver asked as he spun her round. When he saw the blush that spread across her face he continued, "That's what I thought. My Aunt says you should buy a pregnancy test." He breathed into her ear.

A hand on her shoulder prevented her from saying anything. Turning she found Scott standing there. Silver quickly released his hold on her, when he saw the look of pure jealousy on Scott's face, and returned to his table as Scott pulled Rogue so close to his body that not even a breath of air separated them from each other.

As they swayed back and forth Rogue found it the most natural thing in the world rest her head against his chest. Bending his head down so that his lips were mere inches from her ear he quietly asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled back as she breathed in his spicy clean scent.

"You're white as a sheet."

"Oh."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said we won't find them because they don't want to be found."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"It doesn't matter." Rogue said without looking up at him.

He didn't say anything after that. He just held her as they swayed back and forth. They seemed oblivious to the crowd of people pushing them closer together.

"Let's go," Scott said as he gently pulled her off of the dance floor. Just as they reached the edge of the dance floor the crowd surged forward pushing Rogue into Scott sending them both to the ground. In her new found position, a top of him, Rogue could feel Scott's erection pressing against the lower half of her stomach and without thinking she pressed her mouth to his in a gentle kiss that quickly turned passionate. When she pulled away it was to find a dazed Scott looking back up at her.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she got to her feet and looked everywhere expect at him. After a moment or two Scott did the same still looking dazed.

They caught a taxi back to the hotel. When they reached the lobby Scott pulled her by the elbow over to the elevators. When the doors glided open Scott ushered her inside before she could protest. As the doors slid shut he hit the button for the forty-first floor and then without any warning Scott slammed her up against the gold plated walls of the elevator.

"What the hell Summers?" Rogue demanded as she looked up at him. As she started at him trying to make out his eyes behind the ruby red quartz lenses he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her hard. She fought him for a moment and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Breaking the kiss Scott picked her up and Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt sliding up her thighs in the process, before pulling his mouth back down to hers. Her fingers ran through his hair as his ran up and down her sides, only stopping to message her breast. When the chiming of the elevator announced their arrival Scott broke the kiss and backed out of the elevator still carrying Rouge.

When they reached the end of the hallway he broke the kiss long enough to see which way they needed to go. Turning left he allowed her to pull his mouth back to hers. Once they reached their room Scott broke the kiss and let go of Rogue allowing her to slide down his body, as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out the room key.

Opening the door he picked her back up and began kissing her again as he entered their room and kicked the door shut. As the door clicked shut behind them Scott pushed Rogue down onto the Victorian style table before pulling back from her breaking their kiss and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she breathed in a huskie voice as she slipped her hands into his hair and pulled his mouth back down to her own.

His hands drifted upwards from her waist and slipped up under her white tank top and moved up the smooth silky skin of her back. _Fuck she isn't wearing a bra_, he thought to himself as he found his way up her creamy white skin unbarred by any barrier of clothing.

Smirking slightly at the look of pure lust on Scott's face Rogue slipped his jacket off and started working on the buttons of his black dress shirt. Realizing what she was doing Scott slid her hands from the buttons of his shirt as he slipped her own jacket and tank top off of her.

Once free of her own jacket and shirt Rogue went back to her attack on the buttons on Scott's shirt, before giving up and ripping his shirt open. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Pulling up against him she brought her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Bedroom now Summers."

Groaning at the feel of her body pressed up against his Scott complied and carried her the length of the hall to the bed room. Kicking the door shut behind him he let Rogue slip down the length of his body. Her hands rested on his bare chest before sliding upwards to grasp the lapse of his now ruined shirt.

She walked them backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed. She gave Scott a shy sexy smile before she pulled him on to her and the both fell on to the bed laughing. Losing her grasp on his shirt she slid it down his shoulders and off onto the floor.

Glancing down she froze when she realized that she as completely naked apart from her shoes and panties. Looking back up into the eyes she couldn't quite make out behind his sunglasses Rogue let her hands drift down to the button of his pants. Unbuttoning them she slowly pushed them down the length of his legs as he kicked his shoes off allowing his jeans to pool on the floor.

Smirking at her Scott pulled back off of her and let his drift down her almost bare body. Then he sank down between her legs and pulled first her right boot and then her left boot off, dropping them carelessly somewhere on the floor before sliding back up the length of her body and claiming her mouth once more.

After a few minutes of heated kissing Rogue pushed Scott off of her and on to the floor so that he was now standing between her legs. Then sitting up she looked up at him as she slid her hands gently up to the waistband of his boxers and said in a low sexy voice, "Bit overdressed," before pulling them off in an ungentle motion. He hissed in pain at her action before stepping out of them and pushing her back down onto the bed and falling on top of her.

Scott lowered his mouth so that it was just inches away from her ear he whispered, "Now you're the one who's overdressed." He reached down then and ripped off her panties.

Gazing down into her eyes he smirked just a little bit at the look of pure lust that was visible in her eyes and on the rest of her face. He then slipped in between her legs. Moving one of his big hands between them he ran his middle finger along her slit several times before slipping two fingers inside of her. Rogue gasped at the pleasure she felt as he began to move his fingers in and out of her in a slow rapid motion.

When she thought she couldn't take the feeling of heat that was rising inside of her Rogue gasped out, "Just fuck me already Scott!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth than she felt him removing her fingers only to feel them being replaced by his penies. As he positioned himself about her Rogue bit down on the tender flesh between Scott's neck and shoulder. As he thrust into her Scott caught her mouth in a searing hot kiss.

The pace was slow at first, but then built up to an almost painful pleasure. And before long both yelled the others name. Scott collapsed sweating on top of Rouge. After a few minutes he rolled off of her. He kissed her neck, cheek, and finally her lips before sighing in relaxation and pulling Rouge into his arms. Both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of writers block, but I'm over it now and I'll try to update again sometime this week, but I'm not making any promises because I'm getting ready to go back to school. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Ryromaniac who gave me an idea for part of this chapter thanks so much. Enjoy.**

* * *

Groaning as he woke up the next morning Scott stretched as he became aware of his surroundings. He also became aware of a sweet spicy smell that was penetrating his tired brain and something warm, soft, and firm curled up next to him. Opening his slightly bloodshot eyes he turned his head to the left and found his vision blocked by chestnut brown hair with white bangs that brushed across the left side of her forehead.

Rogue was curled up against him still sound asleep. Her head was resting on his bare shoulder and she looked so peaceful that Scott regretted having to wake her from such a sound and peaceful sleep.

"Rogue," he said in a voice that told just how tired he really was. Shifting slightly Rogue grumbled something that he didn't understand and snuggled in closer to him. Sighing Scott placed a soft kiss on her forehead and fell back asleep he would deal with this when it wasn't five thirty in the morning.

The sun coming in through the closed curtains woke Rogue. Stretching she realized two things. One she was naked and two she had had sex with Scott, again. Sitting up she brushed her bangs out of her eyes and pulled the sheet up over her chest. "Dam it," she mumbled under her breath as she started down at the white silk sheet.

"We need to talk," Scott said sitting up and turning to face her.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Scott said simply as he leaned back against the pillows.

"Can't we just forget that it happened?" Rogue asked in a hopeful voice.

"No. I let you get your way on that when we kissed at the Labor Day party and you ended up getting pissed at me. So no we can't forget that we had sex Marie."

"Don't call me that and I was mad at you because you said the kiss didn't mean anything."

"You asked me to forget that it happened and you said it didn't mean anything to you, too."

"I didn't mean it when I said to forget about it happening and I had to say that it didn't mean anything because Logan, Kitty, and Jean walked in."

"Oh."

"You really are clueless when it comes to women aren't you?"

"No, just when it comes to you," Scott countered as he took hold of her arm and pulled it out from under her so that she fell back against him and the pillows, that lined the headboard of the bed, laughing as he rolled on top of her.

_A week later_

Scott was talking on the phone as Rogue entered their hotel room.

"Yes I know," Scott said to whoever was at the end of the line.

"No we haven't found them yet," He continued as he looked up at the sound of the closing door. Smiling at her he covered the phone and mouthed 'We need to talk,' to her.

Nodding her head Rogue motioned her head towards the bathroom door. Scott nodded and turned his attention back to the phone. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

Shaking her head Rogue slipped into the bathroom and shut and locked the door before pulling a brown paper bag out of her purse. Opening the bag she pulled out a pregnancy test and read the directions twice before opening the box.

Seven minutes later she let out a sigh of relief at the big black bold capital letters written across the screen **NOT PREGANT**. Shoving the test back into the box and paper baggie she stuffed both of them into her purse before washing her hands and walking out of the bathroom.

Scott was lying on the bed and she couldn't tell whether or not he was sleeping. Dumping her bag on the desk chair she went over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey," Rogue said with a smile as he moved his hand to rest on her jean clad thigh.

"Hey."

"Scott?"

"Hmm?"

"You said we need to talk."

"Yeah we do," Scott said as he sat up. "That was Storm on the phone the Professor wants us back at the school by the end of the week."

"Oh. Is that it?" Rogue asked as she made to get up.

"No that's not it," Scott said as he caught Rogue by the wrist and pulled her back down next to him, "we need to talk about us."

"Can we just go back to the way things used to be?"

"Only if you really want to. Do you?"

"Yes," Rogue said without meeting his eye.

"Why?"

"Because of Kitty. It would kill her and I don't really feel like listening to Logan, Jean, or anyone else for that matter. The stupid rumors about us being jealous about Jean and Logan getting married are bad enough without our relationship on top of it."

"Alright. Friends?"

"Friends. Starting when we go back." Rouge said as she leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

At the end of the week Scott flew them and the Blackbird back the Westchester, New York.

* * *

**A/N: Hey ya'll I know that this chapter is shorter than most, but the next one should be a bit longer. Anyway we're getting in to the plot of it now so it should start getting interesting in a couple of chapters. Also I'll be introducing some new charters in a chapter or two. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemon ahead.**

**Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this story, but I've had a ton of work due for school and on top of that I had a mega major case of writer's block.  
**

* * *

A week after getting back from their mission in London Scott winced as the library door was slammed shut shortly followed by the sound of the door's lock clicking which meant that whoever had just entered the library had locked the door behind them.

_ Great just what he needed another moody teen. Nothing was worse than a moody teen, especially since half of them were furious with him for their failing summer school grades. _

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he tried to refocus his attention on the book he was reading, but before he had the chance another thought crossed his mind. _There was something worse than a moody teenager, actually it was someone. Kitty. Sweet Mississippi he hoped it wasn't Kitty._

Shaking his head yet again he forced his attention back to the book he was reading.

He looked up only when a shadow crossed over the page of the book he was reading.

He sat there staring speechless up at Rogue, who stood in front of him in a sopping wet white lace tank and light colored jean shorts.

"Yes?" He asked trying to sound indifferent at the sight she made before him.

"Move now."

"Why?"

"Just do it Scott." She snapped at him not in the mood to deal with anyone questioning her motives at the moment.

"Alright," Scott said as he closed the book he was reading and stood. Grabbing his arm from across the table Rogue walked around and dragged him with her until they had reached the farthest back corner in the library away from all the windows. "Would you please explain to me what it is exactly that you're doing and why the hell your shirt is wet," before adding with a small smirk, "not that I mind."

"What the hell is it with guys and wet shirts," Rogue muttered darkly as she looped her arms around Scott's neck.

"Personally I just think you're fucking hot as for the rest of the men around here I have no idea what their excuse is. Now will you tell me what you're doing here?"

"This," Rogue said as she stood on tip-toe and brought his lips crashing down to hers.

Scott groaned as his arms wrapped around her small waist and he lifted her up so that she was able to wrap her legs around his waist while the upper half of her body was pressed against the wall.

Breaking the kiss he moved his mouth to her neck and flicked his tongue over the sensitive part of her skin before biting the tender flesh. He then placed an open mouth kiss over the injury he had just inflicted upon her. His hands slid up and under her wet tank top as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist.

Groaning at the feel of her core rubbing against his erection, even through the layers of clothes between them, Scott shoved her shirt up over her breasts and slid her bra down.

Whether it was from the wetness of her shirt and bra, her attraction to him, the cold air hitting her breasts, or a combination of all three Scott didn't know or care, but as he took one of her small breasts into his mouth the nipple was already pebble hard.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and from behind his ruby red sunglasses stared down into her dark emerald green-brown eyes and asked, "What happened to I just want to be friends?"

"I changed my mind. I'm a girl after all and _I_ am aloud to do that," Rogue mumbled under her breath as she looked down at her feet.

Placing a gentle hand under her chin he lifted her face to his and stared down into her eyes. "_If_ we do this then there's no going back I won't agree to be just friends again Marie."

"I don't want to be just friends with you, Scott." Rogue whispered as she brought his mouth crashing down to hers once more.

* * *

_One Month Later_

Groaning Rogue rolled over and felt for the snooze button on the alarm clock next to the bed, before hitting it off and rolling back over. As she rolled away a long arm wrapped itself possessively around her small waist and pulled her back against a solid warm wall of male flesh.

"Morning," Scott whispered in her ear before placing a tender kiss just under the base of her ear.

"Morning," Rogue answered in a sleepy voice as she stretched and snuggled closer to Scott. "What time is it anyway?"

"Five thirty."

"It's too early to get up yet," Rogue moaned.

"Fine if you want Kitty to wake up and see that you're gone. That's perfectly fine with me."

"Crap! I forgot about _her_."

"Well you know how to fix that," Scott said as he yawned before sitting up in bed and stretching.

We've been over this before. I am _not telling her_ about _us_. For that matter I'm not telling _anyone _about us." Rogue snapped.

"Then I suggest you get up, get dressed, and get out."

"You're mean," Rogue replied as she buried her head in his pillow.

"No I'm truthful," Scott said as he got up and pulled on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms.

"Where are you going?" Rogue asked as she sat up, the sheet clutched to her chest.

"To take a shower," Scott tossed back to her over his shoulder as he left the room.

Grumbling to herself Rogue slid out of bed and pulled on the wrinkled bra, panties, and shirt she had been wearing last night, she had no idea what had happened to her skirt. Catching sight of her reflection in the mirror Rogue sighed as she pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail before heading to the bedroom door. Peering out she checked to make sure that the coast was clear before tiptoeing out of the room.

The creaking sound of a door opening made Rogue slip into the closest room she could find, and of course it just had to be the bathroom.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath as she eyed the shower curtain and the outline she could see behind it.

A voice behind her made her shriek, "What the hell Rogue?" Scott asked in confusion.

"Shut up," she hissed as she stepped into the shower and jerked the curtain shut once more just as Kitty poked her head through the door.

"Rogue are you like in here?"

"Yeah Kitty." Rogue said as she covered Scott's mouth with her hand to keep him from saying anything.

"What are you like doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Kitty? I'm taking a shower."

"Oh. So can I like ask you like something?"

"You just did Kitty."

"Ha ha that's like so funny Rogue, but really can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Okay so like Bobby and I were like talking the other day…Rogue?"

"Yes?"

"How are you like taking a shower when like your shampoo is like sitting out here on the vanity?"

"Opps I must have forgotten to grab it," Rouge said as she stared at Scott and mouthed 'Help me'.

Taking her hand away from his mouth he bent close to her ear and whispered, in his deep sexy voice, "Take your clothes off."

Glaring at him Rogue slipped out of her shirt and bra and, using the shower curtain like a towel to cover her body, stuck her wet head out and asked, "Kitty could you be a doll and hand me my shampoo?"

"Like of course," Kitty said as she handed the shampoo over, before adding, "so like I was saying. Bobby and I were talking the other day and somehow we got on the subject of that day when you and Scott were like in the kitchen and Bobby's all like Scott's getting some from Rogue and I'm like uh no he's like not. And Bobby's all like how would you know and I'm like because she like told me."

"Kitty what's your point?" Rogue asked trying not to look at Scott who was trying not to fall over laughing at the look of horror on her face.

"Do you like promise me that there's like nothing romantically like going on between like you and Scott."

"Kitty I promise you that there is nothing romantically going on between Scott and me. We're really good friends and that's all there is to it."

"Alright, thanks Rogue that like makes me feel like so much better!"

After a few minutes Rogue said, "Um Kitty?"

"Yea?"

"I'd really like to finish my shower, do you mind leaving?"

"Of course not," Kitty said as she slipped back out. "Oh and Rogue," she called through the closed door.

"Yes?"

"Thanks again."

"Sure. No problem. Absolutely no problem." Rogue said as she laid her forehead against the shower's wet wall.

"Well you might not have a problem, but I think we're a little more than friends."

"How do you figure that?" Rogue asked as she turned to glare at him.

"Let's see you've been sleeping with me every night for the last month. I'm pretty sure that makes us fuc," before he could finish what he was going to say Rogue cut him off.

"That makes us lovers," she snapped before bringing his mouth crashing down on hers.

Pulling away he grinned down at her and said, "Well you _do _need a shower _after_ last night so why don't we make it a _fun _shower?" Her answer was lost as he covered her mouth with his and pushed her up against the water slick shower wall.

* * *

_Later that afternoon_

Wrapping a towel around herself, Rouge pulled her wet hair up into a lose messy bun she smiled at her reflection in the mirror before opening and peering around the bathroom door. Seeing no one outside in the hallway she slipped out and made her way as quietly as she possibly could back into Scott's room.

Bending down to pick up the clothes she had forgotten earlier that morning she looked up when she felt someone watching her from behind. As she looked over her shoulder she found Scott leaning casually, his arms crossed over his chest, against the door frame that lead to the balcony outside.

"Hi," Rogue said with a small smile as she stood up clutching the towel and an old Rolling Stone's T-shirt to her chest.

"Hi yourself." Scott said in his deep calming voice.

"I was just grabbing my clothes that I left in here earlier."

"I didn't ask," Scott replied as he strode further into the room, before kicking the door shut behind him.

"Where is everyone?"

"It's the second Saturday of the month."

"Oh, yeah that's right. Duh! It completely slipped my mind. Why aren't you out too?"

Scott sent her a quizzical look before saying, "I have better things to _do_ than listen to them talking about the wedding."

And even though his eyes were hidden behind his ruby red quartz sunglasses, Rogue knew that his gaze was scanning her body which, she realized now, wasn't covered all too well by the rather very short cream colored fluffy towel.

Taking a deep semi-calming breath Rogue asked in a sweet innocent voice, "And what better things do you have to _do_ than listening to Jean and Logan's wedding talk?"

"You know dam well what things I have better to _do_," Scott snarled as he came to stand directly in front of her.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his head down until their lips were mere inches apart. Then she turned her head slightly to the left and moved her lips never allowing them to touch his skin up until they were hovering above his left ear, and in a soft low sexy whisper of a voice asked, "If you have something better to _do_ then why are we still standing here talking?" Then before Scott could say or do anything Rogue covered his mouth with her own.

Groaning Scott wrapped his arms around Rogue's small delicate waist and deepened the kiss. After a few minutes of frantic kissing the couple pulled away from each other.

Scott smirked when he noted that her lips were swollen, her hair was falling loosely around her face, and she was slightly out of breath.

Seeing the smirk on his face Rogue lightly thumped him on the shoulder and gave him her infamous Rogue scowl. Groaning in pretend pain Scott loosened his hold on her enough to allow the towel she had released when they had begun kissing to slide down her body and pool at her feet. As she gasped in shock, Scott, taking advantage of the new founded situation, knocked them off balance and sent them sprawling in a mass of tangled limbs on to his bed.

"Scott!" Rogue shrieked as she hit the bed only to have him land lightly on top of her. "Get off of me you big lug!"

"Now why would I do that," Scott asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Mmm," Rogue moaned as she felt his hands slide along the expanse of her bare skin.

Unknowingly, as they kissed Rogue's hands moved to the buttons of Scott's shirt and she began unbuttoning them. When they were all undone she pushed his shirt down his shoulders with painstaking slowness.

Once his shirt had been discarded she moved to the button of his jeans. Even though she tried to go as slowly as she had with his shirt, she couldn't. And neither could he.

"Dam it Rogue," Scott hissed as she bit him on the neck.

"Then _do_ something about it," she hissed in his ear.

"I'm about to," Scott hissed back as he bit down hard on her neck.

"Fuck," Rogue yelped just as he slid inside her.

* * *

_Late that night_

Rogue groaned and stretched her aching body before sitting up in bed with the sheet clutched to her chest. Glancing at the bright blue numbers on the alarm clock on the nightstand next to Scott. It read 1:09 A.M., groaning she fell back against the headboard and the resounding bang her skull made as it came in contact with the hard oak headboard was loud enough to wake a soundly sleeping Scott and Logan, in the next room.

"Are you alright," Scott asked as he sat up and pulled Rogue into his arms.

"No, not really. My head hurts and I just want to go back to sleep."

"Lay your head on my chest and talk to me for a little while." Scott said in a hushed tone.

"I have to get back to my room before Kitty wakes up."

"You're not going anywhere until Logan falls back asleep."

"Alright," Rogue said with a yawn as she curled up next to Scott. Her head resting on his warm naked chest.

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when it's safe for you to go back to your own room."

"Ok."

"You know this would be much easier if they knew about us."

"No," was the mumbled answer into his chest.

"Alright," Scott sighed as he placed a loving kiss on Rogue's forehead.

* * *

An hour and a half later Rogue felt a firm hand shaking her awake.

"Come on baby you need to get up."

"Mmmm."

"Come on Marie you have to get up in two hours and twenty minutes for the Danger Room session."

"So why do I need to get up now?"

"Fine you can stay. I don't care if they find you naked in my bed in a couple of hours."

"Shit," Rogue yelped as she jerked straight up in bed. "Ow!" She cried as she put a hand to the back of her head and felt a large knot forming there. "What happened?"

"You hit your head on the headboard."

"Oh. Where's my shirt?"

"Somewhere on the floor." Scott muttered as he fell back against his pillows.

"Oh that's a big help!"

Getting out of bed Scott padded over to his dresser and pulled out a clean shirt. Tossing it to her he said, "Here you can wear this."

"Thanks," Rogue said as she pulled his shirt on over her head, taking in a big whiff his unique smell as she did so. "I'll wash it and get it back to you sometime later on this week."

"Don't worry about it." Scott answered as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"Are you sure," she questioned as she got to her feet and made her way over to the door.

At the sound of his voice she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can just keep it."

"Alright. I'll see you later." And with that said she was gone.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later Rogue lay on the soft carpeted floor of the room that she and Kitty's shared reading her _Human Reproductive Biology _book for an upcoming test she had next week. She was so engrosses in the chapter on genetics that she didn't realize that Kitty was trying to gain her attention until a hand reached down stanched the book from in front of her and tossed across the room, where it landed on the carpet with a loud thud.

"What the heck Kitty?" Rogue demanded as she started up at the girl standing in front of her.

"I've been like trying to like get your attention for like the past ten minutes." Kitty snapped at her as she sank down onto the floor in front of Rogue.

"And it never accrued to you to tap me on the shoulder like a normal person?" Rogue snapped back, irritated with the young girl for some unknown reason.

"Wow someone like woke up on like the wrong side of the bed."

"You would be grumpy too if some tossed a ninety-six dollar textbook, that you had to save for, for over a month and a half, across the room."

"Jeez if you had answered me the first three times I had said your name, then I like wouldn't have like had to toss it across the room."

"Was there any particular reason that you wanted my attention Kitty?" Rogue asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and index fingers.

"Uhhh…yeah. I was like wondering if you…um…like had a tampon that I could have."

Caught off guard by the question Rogue jerked up so that she was now kneeling on the carpart instead of laying on it, staring dumb founded up at Kitty she stuttered out, "W…what…d…did…you…j…ju…ju…j…ust ask me?"

"Do. You. Like. Have. A. Tampon. That. I. Can. Like. Have."

"Oh…um…yeah. In the top middle draw of the dresser all the way to the back there should be an unopened box." As an afterthought she added, "You can just take the box."

Skipping over to the dresser Kitty pulled open the top middle draw and withdrew a box of unopened tampons. Then she skipped back across the room and as she was about to walk out the door she said over her shoulder, "Thanks like so much Rogue. You're like the best roommate ever."

"No problem." Rogue answered as the door shut behind Kitty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah I know it's been like forever since I updated, but oh well I've been dealing with the tragic drama that is my life. So enjoy your Easter present and review.**

* * *

After the door shut, whit a resounding bag behind Kitty, Rogue slowly, almost unwillingly made her way over to the suddenly larger than life calendar that hung on the wall beside her desk. Letting her eyes rove over the square blocks of the second week of September. When she didn't see what she was looking for she pulled the calendar off of the wall and flipped back a month to August.

When she still didn't see what she was looking for she flipped back another month. When there was still nothing marked during June she began to feel panicked. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "Please don't let there be anything there for May."

But when her eyes scanned the blocks for May they landed on a row of five blocks each with a heavy dark dot in the uppers left hand corner.

In a daze Rogue dropped the calendar on her desk, grabbed her car keys off the next to the window and slung her purse over her shoulder before heading downstairs to the garage.

* * *

Pulling into an empty parking spot outside of the train stop Rogue got out of her black 4 runner and headed towards the ticket window.

"How can I help you?" The middle aged man behind the window asked when she had reached the front of the line.

"A ticket to Grand Central Station on the next train out."

"That's fifteen seventy-five."

"Thanks," Rogue said as he handed her the ticket after she had given him the money that was needed to pay for it.

"The last train back lease at six tonight."

"Thanks" she mumbled as she moved aside to wait for the train.

* * *

Rogue emerged from Grand Central Station into the brightly lit over crowed city of Manhattan. Once outside she looked around trying to get her bearings then she started walking as quickly as she could. Finally after what had seemed like hours to her, but had really only been thirty minutes of walking, she found a drugstore. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and walked inside.

The cool air-conditioned store was a welcome relief to the heat of the late September afternoon. Hurrying along the aisle she stopped once she reached the section labeled "Family Planning". Hurriedly glancing around her she grabbed a pregnancy testing kit and made her way up to the checkout counter.

She tried not to squirm as the pimply faced kid gapped opened mouth at her item of purchase.

"Um…it's…uh twenty even." He stuttered out.

"Here," Rogue mumbled as she thrust a twenty dollar bill in to his hand. "Where's the nearest dinner?"

"The um…Star Walk Dinner is two blocks down and one block over from here in that direction." He said pointing to his left.

"Thanks," Rogue said as she grabbed the bag from his hand and stuffed it into her bag.

"I hope you get the result you want." He called after her.

"Yeah you and me both," she whispered under her breath as she walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I should have another chapter up sometime this week, but I'm not making any promises.**


	10. Chapter 10

Stirring her straw round her milkshake Rogue tried to work up enough courage to go the bathroom in the back off the dinner and take the home pregnancy test she had just bought at the pharmacy three streets over.

_"It's just a stupid test. What's the worst that can happen? It could come back positive. Damit you'll never know unless you actually get up and take the dam test."_

"Would you like a cup of coffee hone?" The middle aged waitress asked her as she came to stand next the booth she was sitting at.

As Rogue opened her mouth to reply she caught the sweet smelling scent of the dark brown almost black liquid in the glass coffee post; all the color drained from her face, her eyes went wide and rounded in surprise, and the area around her lips were tinged a pale sickly green. Shaking her head reverently she clamped a hand over her mouth and made a mad dash for the bathroom as her stomach rebelled at the horrid sell of the coffee.

She reached a toilet in the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her already empty stomach. When she had finished retching she flushed the toilet and wobbled over to the sink and resting her hands on the basin took in a couple of ragged breaths before turning on the water to wash her hands and risen out her mouth. It was as she turned to leave that she found her ways block by the waitress who was holding her forgotten bag.

"I wouldn't go back out there just yet if I were you," the woman said as she held Rogue's purse out to her. "Was it the smell of the coffee that got you?" She asked as Rogue took her purse from the woman.

"Yes Ma'ma."

"How far a long are you?"

"I don't even know if I am." Rogue answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Then I suggest you take that pregnancy test you have in your bag."

"How did you know I had one in my bag?"

"My eyes are good for seeing more than what's on the outside. Now go on with you. There's no better time than the present. I'll hold your bag for you."

"Thanks," Rogue mumbled as she removed the box from her purse and handed the purse back to the waitress.

Going into the stall she had just vacated she read the directions on the back of the box twice before taking the test.

Nine minutes later she excited the stall, unshed tears glistening in her big brown-green eyes.

Seeing the expression of complete disbelief on her face the waitress pulled her into a warm hug and let her sob into her shoulder until the last of her tears had been shed. Then she handed Rogue a handkerchief and said, "There's a free clinic on 33rd Street. When you get there ask for Dr. Moira, and if they say anything to you just tell them that Magda Lehnsherr sent you there and told you to ask for her."

"Thank you," Rogue mumbled as she turned to survey her reflection in the mirror.

"You can leave via the back door and don't worry about your check I've already taken care of it." Then just as she was about to leave Magda said, "You look a lot like your father, but you have your mum's eyes Anna Marie." With that said she was gone, leaving a now shocked, confused, and speechless Rogue alone.

After two subway stops and a three block walk Rogue found herself standing outside the double glass doors of the _Healing Hands Free Clinic_. Taking a deep steadying breath Rogue pushed open one of the glass doors and walked into the gaily decorated waiting area.

With her head bent so that she was looking at the brown, gray, and blue speckled tile floor she quickly made her way to one of the available reception windows.

"Can I help you," the woman asked in a board voice.

"I need to see a doctor." Rogue stated simply, she didn't particularly like this woman.

"Are you in our system?"

"No."

With an irritated sigh the woman shoved her rolling chair away from her desk, grabbed a clipboard, a pen, and some forms before coming back over to her desk. Handing them to Rogue she said, "Fill there out and bring them back to me when you're finished. You can sit over there," she added as an afterthought motioning with her hand towards the empty chairs that were stationed in various spots throughout the waiting area.

"Thanks," Rogue mumbled as she walked over to a vacant seat and sat down to fill out the forms.

_Health Information Form_

_Name: Anna Marie D' Ancanto_

_Gender: Female_

_DOB: 06/1/1971_

_Age: 21_

_Reason for your visit: Possibly pregnant_

_Medication currently being taken: None_

_History of family health problems: Unknown_

_Are you a human or a mutant: Mutant_

_If your answer to the question above was mutant, what is your mutation: Poisson skin_

_Do you have control over your mutation: Yes_

_Have you taken the cure: No_

_Date of your last vaccination: 12/9/1991_

_Name of the doctor you wish to see: Dr. Moira_

After filling out the form Rogue brought it back up to the woman at the desk.

The woman glanced over it before saying, "Dr. Moira isn't seeing anyone else today so you're going to _have _to see someone else."

"Magda Lehnsherr told me to see Dr. Moira."

"I don't give a dam who told you to see her! She isn't seeing anyone else today so you _have_ to see someone else."

"I understand that, but," Rogue began only to be cut off by the woman.

"Obviously you don't or you wouldn't be arguing with me bitch!"

"Carol Danvers!" A voice behind Carol exclaimed. "You do not address patients in such a manner. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"She wants to see Dr. Moira and when I politely told her that Dr. Moira was unavailable and because of this fact she would need to see a different doctor she began arguing with me Mrs. Creed."

"I'm afraid she's right Dr. Moira is unavailable today."

"As I explained to Ms. Danvers I understand that, but I was told to ask to be seen by Dr. Moira." Rogue calmly explained.

"Told?" Mrs. Creed asked, "Told by whom?"

"Magda Lehnsherr."

"Oh," Mrs. Creed began only to have a sweet quite voice day, "Don't worry about it Emma I can see her now."

"Are you sure," asked Emma.

"If Mags told her to ask for me then there's a very good reason why. You can come on back dear." Then almost as if it were an afterthought she added, "Oh and Ms. Danvers."

"Yes?" Carol Danvers asked in a nervous voice.

"This was your last strike. I want you gone by the time I come back out or I'll call the police."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Ms. Danvers, are fired," and with that said she ushered a deathly pale Rogue into the back.

"Now what may I do for you?" Dr. Moira asked after Rogue was seated on one of the chairs in the exam room.

"I think that I might be pregnant. I…um…I took a home pregnancy test and it…it came back positive."

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"It started on the fourteenth and ended on the eighteenth of May, but I took a pregnancy test in August when someone mentioned something to me, but it came back negative. So if I am pregnant I have no idea, even roughly, how far along I am."

"Sometimes home pregnancy tests will give you a false negative or positive. However, that's easy enough to find out. Hop up on the table and I'll draw some blood and run a blood test."

"How long will that take?"

"It may be about an hour. Would you like to wait for the results?"

"Do you mind," Rogue asked as she stared into the woman's tired, but kind dark brown eyes.

"Not at all," Dr. Moira said with a smile.

_An hour later_

When Moira walked back into the room an hour later she had a look of concern on her face.

"Anna your blood test came back positive. I can give you a pelvic exam and an ultrasound just be sure."

"Alright," Rogue mumbled as she regarded the doctor sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'll be back in about ten minutes." Moira said as she walked over to the door and added, "There's a gown behind the curtain and once you've changed just sit on the table."

Rogue just nodded her head in response.

_Half an hour later_

Moira rolled back from the exam table, pulled off her gloves, disposed of them and turned to look at Rogue. "I'll do an ultrasound just to be sure but it looks like you're about thirteen or fourteen weeks which is equivalent to a little over three months."

"Can you doo the ultrasound?"

"Sure," Moira said as she rolled over to the ultrasound machine. After a few minutes Moira spoke again, " This is going to be a little cold at first."

A few more minutes later Moira said, "Yep you're fourteen weeks, which does mean that it's too late for you to have an abortion, so I would estimate your due date being anywhere from February twenty-first to March first." Turing the screen to face Rogue then she pointed to an image of something that was about three and a half inches long, but she could still make out a little face, hands, fingers, feet, and toes. "There's your baby. Oh and I almost forgot! Here listen," Moira said as she turned a knob on the ultrasound machine and the room was suddenly filled with a soft rhythmic thudding sound.

Gasping Rouge stuttered out, "I…is…th…at," before trailing off.

"Yes, that's your baby's heart beat." Moira said with a smile when she noticed the tears threatening to fall in Anna's big brown-green eyes. "Would you like me to print you off a couple of pictures?"

"Yes." Rogue chocked out as she tried desperately not to start sobbing like a baby.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your pictures and a prescription for some pre-natal vitamins that I want you to take, but other than that we're finished here so you can go ahead and get dressed. Smiling at her in a motherly sort of way Moira patted her on the shoulder before she left the room.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Rogue had ended up back at the same drugstore where she had bought the pregnancy test earlier that day. Once she had gotten and paid for her medicine she headed back to the train station.

Scanning the list of departing trains listed on one of the boards above. Rogue cursed silently as the ticket salesman's words from earlier came back to her. Groaning she pulled out her cell phone only to find that the battery was dead.

"Fuck," she cursed under her breath as she quickly scanned the area for a payphone. Finding one, at last, in the far corner she made her way over to it. "Dang I forgot Logan changed his number." Sighing she put some money in and dialed the school's home phone. "Please, please, please don't let _him_ answer it," she prayed as the phone rang five times before a gruff voice answered the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello," a gruff voice asked when the phone was picked up on the fifth ring.

_Thank god, it was Logan who answered the phone and not someone else, mainly Scott._

"Logan," Rogue asked as she hiccupped slightly, her voice filled with emotion.

"What's wrong darling," Logan asked immediately aware of the emotion that had filled her vice when she had spoken his name.

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Where ya at darling?" Logan asked, he had a very strange feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer she was about to give him.

"I'm at Grand Central Station. Ah missed the last train back and Ah don't have enough money for the taxi fare back," Rogue sobbed her Southern accent becoming more pronounced as her emotions grew.

"Where'd ya leave your car kid?"

"At the train stop in town."

"Your spare keys are hanging on the hook in the garage?"

"Y...yes," she stuttered out as she tried to get a hold on her crying.

"Just stay where ya at kid, I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay Logan." Rogue sniffed as the call ended.

-x-men-

An hour and a half later Logan pulled a black Toyota 4RUNNER to a halt in front of the entrance doors for Grand Central Station on 87 East and 42nd Street where Rogue was standing. Lean across the interior of the car he threw the front passenger door open and growled, "Get in kid," as he regarded her with an overly protective look on his face.

Sliding into the empty seat and shutting the door rogue gave a mumbled thanks before turning her attention to the city outside her window and allowing the silken to overtake them as Logan drove through the over populated deathtrap of a city.

-x-men-

Half an hour lather Logan voiced the question that she had been dreading him asking since she had first gotten into the car.

"What'd you say?" She asked pretending that she hadn't heard him properly the first time.

"I asked why ya needed me to pick you up in the first place."

"I missed the last train back." Rogue stated as she gazed out the window at the flying colors of the world they were passing by.

"That isn't what I meant and you dam well know it kid."

"It's the answer to the question you asked me."

"Marie," Logan began only to be cut off.

"Don't you Mare me Logan."

"Fine. Are you going to tell me what you were doing in Manhattan in the first place?"

"No," Rogue said flatly before the silence fell around them once more.

A little while later Logan glanced over at Rogue intending to ask her another question and found her sound asleep with her head resting against the passenger side window. Sighing he knew that he wasn't going to get any answers out of her now. Not that he had been overly successful at gain information from her to begin with.

-x-men-

Forty-five minutes later Logan pulled Marie's black 4RUNNER into the garage where Scott and Kurt where working on Scott's new bike. Turing the car off Logan climb out and looked over at the two men just as Scott spoke, "Jean's looking for you."

"What for?" Logan asked slightly praying that it didn't have something to do with their upcoming wedding.

"She said something about needing you to help pick out table settings when I was in the kitchen." Scott said as he looked up at Logan.

Logan took in the grease covered Scott and then did a double take when he saw the bruising on the left side of Scott's cheek that looked suspiciously like the diamond on Jean's engagement ring, "Was that before or after she punched you?"

"After," Scott snarled.

"What'd ya say to her to get her that mad?"

"Nothing!"

"Ya had to have said something to her."

"Well _I_ didn't say anything to her."

"Kurt?" Logan asked as he turned to look at the silent younger man.

"It vas da sarcastic comment about da china zhat da two of you picked for the reception."

"What was the comment?" Logan asked trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"He said zhat a vinter vonder wedding theme vas very original."

"That'd do," Logan said as he shook his head at Scott.

"Shut it she never would have heard me if you hadn't gone gallivanting off to only god knows where." Scott snapped angrily at Logan before adding, "Speaking of that where exactly have you been?"

"I had to go pick Marie up from the train station."

"That fifteen minutes away not two hours and forty-five minutes." Scott snapped as he went back to working on his bike.

"It might not be but Grand Central Station is." Logan stated in a calm slightly lower speaking voice than his normal one.

"What the hell was she doing in Manhattan in the first place?" Scott asked as he spun around to look at Logan.

"Haven't a clue and before you say anything I asked bust she wasn't saying. Can you carry her upstairs to her room? I'd do it but it sounds like I should go help Jean before she decides to take out any more of her anger on anyone else."

"Vhat does she need to be carried for?" Kurt asked.

"She's sleeping and I don't particularly want to wake her up, she looks horrible. Summers?"

"Yeah I'll do it," Scott said as he made his way over to the sink and washed off the grease covering his hands and arms before walking over to the front passenger door of her car. Gently easing the door open, so as not to wake her, he positioned himself so that her head way lying against the upper part of his chest. Then he reached over her body and unbuckled her seatbelt and slid it gently from around her body. Next he leaned her forward a bit slipped an arm behind her neck before slipping the other arm under her knees, and picking her up bridal style and slowly backed away from the SUV.

As he reached the door leading into the mansion Kurt opened it for him and he continued on his way. Leaving Kurt to do as he pleased and Logan to go and find Jean and talk about wedding details with her.

-x-men-

When Scott reached the door that lead to Marie's room he found it locked. Groaning slightly, he was just about to band on the door when Marie's soft, sweet, sleep encrusted voice stopped him.

"No."

Looking down at the young woman in his arms he found her looking sleepily up at him. Fearing being heard he raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"I don't want to go in there," she whispered as she gazed up at him.

"Where then," he asked very softly.

"Yours," she stated simply before burying her head into the crock of his neck.

He stood there for a handful of minutes before truing and heading up stairs to his own room.

-x-men-

When he reached his bedroom he slipped inside and made his way over to his bed. There he laid her down gently on top of the sheets and stood back up before doubling back to shut and lock the door. Glancing over at her he noted that she was sound asleep was again and as he had no desire to go to bed covered in grime and grease he quickly gathered a change of clothes went into the en suite bathroom and took a quick shower.

As he walked back into the main part of his room he found himself gazing down in worry at the slumbering Marie. As he did so he noted the dark, almost black, circles under eyes and the white pallor of her usually sun kissed skin.

_"God she looks like she's deathly ill." _Shaking his head to clear such thoughts from his mind Scott slipped in next to her, pulled her close, closed his eyes, and allowed sleep to claim him as it had Marie.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I should have another chapter up by the end of this week. Please review and let me no what you think and please nothing about how short this chapter is.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slight lemon ahead. You have been warned.**_  
_

* * *

_The rain that fell heavily upon the group had them drenched in a matter of minutes, but no one in the group seemed to notice the rain or the wind that whip furiously around them as they all seemed transfixed in horror at the scene that was taking place forty feet above them in the sky. Where two twelve year old girls were fiercely battling one another. And from what could be seen from below it appeared that the young girl with long brown hair and a single stripe of white in her hair, which was held back in a ponytail was currently on the losing side of the battle. _

_ One woman in particular seemed to be hysterical with fear at the current predicament of the young girl with brown hair as she struggled to remove the hands of the girl with blonde hair from around her neck. And as the woman watched she saw that the brown haired girl was now gasping for a breath of air, that the woman feared would never come._

_ And then it happened. A white light exploded from the brown haired girl and the blonde haired girl was forced to relinquish her hold on the other. Which sent the brown haired girl plummeting down to the Earth below, and as she plummeted a voice screamed in terror, "KATIE!"_

-x-men-

Rogue jerked up in bed gasping for air with the bed sheet clutched to her chest. _Thank god it had just been a dream_,she thought as she glanced around Scott's room before sinking back against the pillows that lined the headboard. The dream had seemed so real. Glancing to her right she found Scott lying next to her sound asleep.

As she watched him sleeping the hand that wasn't clutching at the bed sheet moved to rest protectively over her still flat abdomen. _How was she going to tell him that she had gotten pregnant from a night that he couldn't even remember? Let alone the tiny fact that they had apparently had unprotected sex! Damit all to hell I'm fucking screwed!_

"You alright," a sleepy voice asked, jerking her out of her thoughts and back into the present.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"You just look like there's something bothering you."

"Oh."

"Why did you call Logan to pick you up?"

"I didn't."

"Rogue," Scot began only to be cut off.

"I didn't call him I called the main phone and he answered it. And I didn't ask for to talk to you because we agreed that we didn't want anyone else to know about us."

"No," Scott snapped suddenly, "_you_ said _you _didn't want anyone to know about us. _Not me or us_." Turning to face her he sat up took a firm hold of her chin and angled her face up to meet his hooded red gaze. As he stared into her red puffy emerald green-brown eyes he said firmly, "We need to talk."

"_No_ we don't," Rouge countered as her hands gently went to the sides of his face and pulled his down some before their lips crashed against each other's.

After a couple of minutes Scott broke the kiss and looked at her for a few seconds before stating in a defeated voice, "Fuck it we can talk later," as he pulled her shirt up over her head before removing her shorts and underwear in one fellow swoop. Then before she could do anything he moved away from her opened the draw of his nightstand, "Fuck," he groaned.

"What?" Rogue asked as she glanced up at him, taking in the features of his well sculpted chest.

"No condom."

"I won't' get pregnant," she stated simply as she shoved his boxers down and off of his hips before pulling him back on top of her.

"Are you sure," he asked before she could do anything else.

"Positive," she whispered.

And then he was inside of her. And somehow this time was different from the other times they had been together.

-x-men-

For the second time that day Rogue jerked awake, but this time it was it because of a nightmare. Scott was gone and something didn't feel right. Getting up she padded bare foot over to Scott's dresser opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a _Killing Joke London 1981 _t-shirt. Pulling them on, she slipped out of Scott's room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. She was just about to go in when she noticed the light was on and heard Scott's deep voice followed by Kitty's annoying one. Pushing the door open wide enough to peer in she saw Kitty and Scott wrapped in a passionate embrace and kiss.

Backing away as quickly and quietly as she could Rogue took a couple of deep breaths before marching up to the kitchen door and sending it crashing loudly against the wall. The noise, which thankfully wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up with the exception of Logan, had the desired effect that Rogue had hoped it would have.

A stunned Kitty released Scott's mouth from her own and it gave Scott the chance he needed to shove the now distracted Kitty away from him. Kitty stumbled and fell against the counter as she started in confusion at Rogue.

"Like what the hell is like wrong with you Rogue?" A now angry Kitty demanded of her.

"Don't you think I should be asking you that question?" Rogue asked calmly as she walked further into the kitchen kicked the door shut behind her and then calmly sat down on one of the four barstools surrounding the island.

"No." Kitty snarled at the older girl.

"Really?" Rogue asked in a board tone before continuing, "Kitty what the hell were you thinking?"

"I haven't a clue about what you're talking."

"Scott's twenty-three and you're sixteen. That's an age difference of seven years and in the state of New York it's against the law for an adult to date someone under the age of seventeen."

"Like what's your point?" Kitty asked as she rolled her eyes.

"My point is that if anyone else had seen the two of you _kissing _Scott could have been thrown in jail because _you are still considered a minor in the state of New York_." Rogue snarled back with an eye roll of her own.

"Like who cares! It's not like anyone here would like call the cops or like something."

Rogue had just opened her mouth to say something back to Kitty when Scott cut in, "That's enough out of both of you. Kitty go to bed you've got a six o'clock training session in the morning."

As Kitty walked out the room she brushed up against Rogue shoulder and snarled in her ear, "If I were you I'd sleep with my eyes open," before walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh and Kitty," Scott called after her.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to talk to the Professor about this in the morning."

"WHATEVER!" Kitty yelled and a few minutes later they heard the sound of a door slamming shut upstairs.

"Thanks," Scott said as he walked round to where Rogue was siting.

"No problem." Rogue said with a shrug.

"No really thanks. I wasn't too sure how to handle that." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. "I guess going back upstairs would be kind of dumb."

"After what just happened with Kitty, uh yeah."

"Just thought I'd offer. What did she say to you?"

"To sleep with both eyes open."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What did you come down here for?" Scott asked as a way of changing the subject away from what had just happened with Kitty.

"I was looking for you," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"And why were you looking for me?" Scott asked as he placed chastise kisses along the left side of her neck.

"I woke up and you weren't there."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"How'd you know about the first?" Rogue as she pushed him off of her and spun around to face him.

"You looked terrified when you first woke up. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It was just a stupid bad dream."

"Something only Charlie could fix?" Scott asked stressing the first syllable of the name so that it came out sounding like Sharlie instead Charlie.

Punching him lightly on the chest Rogue groaned, "I knew I was going to regret telling you that."

Laughing a bit Scott pulled her in to hug and absentmindedly said, "That's one of the many reasons you love me."

"Yeah I do love you." Rogue said as she rolled her eyes. Her statement however, was followed by a tense silence.

"Did you mean that?" Scott finally croaked out.

"Did I mean what?" Rogue asked nervously. _Had she really just said that out loud?_

"Did you mean it when you said "Yeah I do love you."?"

"Oh for the love of…yes… I'm in love with you Scott Christopher Summers."

"Marie?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm in love with you Anna Marie D' Ancanto."

-x-men-

A little while later Scott asked, "Does this mean that we can tell people about us?"

"No."

"I didn't think it did." Scott said as he sighed, "Come on let's go back to bed I'm tired."

"Okay," Rogue said as she allowed Scott to take her by the hand and lead her back upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one day. Wow wasn't planing on doing that. I might have another chapter up by the end of the week or I might not. Here's a question for all of you. "What's a good reason to break up?" Leave your idea in a review comment and I might use it. Deadline is for Friday. So don't forget to review. Oh and please nothing about the length of the chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemon ahead you have been warned.**

* * *

_It's been six days now and I still haven't told Scott the truth about what really happened that night or about the baby. Why didn't I just tell him the truth when he asked me that morning? Oh yeah because I'm an idiot. What the heck was I thinking? _Groaning at her own stupidity she hid her face in her cupped hands and let a low muffled scream of frustration. _Dang I was hoping that screaming would make me a little bit better, but all it did was give me a headache. I need to go talk to Scott right now and tell him the truth._

Glancing down at her watch she saw that it was 2:15 P.M. _Scott's last class of the day will be over with in fifteen minutes so I might as well head over there now._

Standing up from the patch of grass next to a small stream in the wooded area on the grounds where she'd been sitting for the past two hours thinking Rogue made her way back up to the mansion.

-x-men-

She made it to the lower level hallway where the high school classrooms where with seven minutes to spare. She was leaning against the wall outside of Scott's classroom when Angel walked out of the room across the hall.

"Hey Rogue," Angel said as he walked over to her smiling.

"Oh, hi Angel," Rogue said a little surprised to see him. "Why aren't you in class?"

"It's my planning period and since there are only five minutes left and its Friday I figured I'd leave a little early."

"Oh," she said in a dead sounding tone of voice.

"What about you," Angel questioned.

"My Professor's canceled class for the day."

"Bet you were glad for a break."

"Yeah I had a lot to think about."

"I know how that is, but why are you down here?"

"I need to talk to Scott about something."

Angle nodded his head before saying, "Listen I've been meaning to ask you…" he fell silent for a moment before saying in a rush, "that is to say…I was wondering if you wanted," the rest of his what he was saying was cut off by the bell ringing and the stampede of students and teachers exiting the surrounding classrooms ready for the weekend to start.

From inside Scott's classroom she could hear him quietly speaking to Jubilee and Kitty.

"So what'd you say?" Angel asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Angel, but I didn't hear what you asked me."

"Oh…um…I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…with me…on a…um…a date?"

"A date?" Rogue managed to squeak out just as Kitty and Jubilee walked out. "I," she began but was cut off by Jubilee.

"She'd love to Angel. What time should we have her ready?"

"Uh, how's 7:30?" Angel asked looking at Rogue.

"Perfect!" Kitty said happily.

"Rogue," Angel asked still a little unsure.

Not knowing what else to do Rogue nodded her head yes.

"Great! I'll see you then," Angel said as he walked away.

Once he was gone an angry Rogue rounded on Jubilee and Kitty. "What the hell?"

"Come on chica you haven't been on a date since you and Bobby brow up."

"And that was like three years ago." Kitty piped in. "It'll be like so much fun."

"Totally, we'll do your hair makeup, and we'll help you pick out an outfit." Jubilee said grinning at her old friend.

"Come on let's like go get started!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Kitty 7:30 is four and a half hours away and besides that I need to talk to Scott about something first."

"What about," Kitty asked in a nervous voice.

_Oh, well for one I have to tell him that we had sex the night of my birthday. For another I have to tell him that I'm going on a date with Angel tonight even though I told him that I love him just six day ago. And I think I'll throw in the little fact that I'm having his baby in March. _"Nothing that concerns either of you two."

"Oh okay," Kitty said in relief.

"See you in a bit chica," Jubilee said with a wink as she pulled Kitty down the hall and out of sight and hearing distance of Scott's classroom. She waited a few minutes before glancing into the room. Seeing that Scott was alone and grading test at his desk which was thankfully, at the back of the room meaning that he, hopefully, hadn't heard what's been said outside in the hallway, Rogue walked in, shut the door behind her, and made her way to the back of the room.

Scott didn't look up from what he was doing until she was leaning against the side of his desk.

"How was your day?" He asked as he put aside the test he was grading.

"Boring."

"How so?"

My Professor's canceled classes for the day."

Looking up at the dead tone of her voice he asked, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Several things."

"Give me a minute or two?"

At her nod he moved aside the papers in front of him, loosened his tie, and pushed his chair ways form his desk. Then he held out a hand to her. When she took his offered hand he moved her so that she was now sitting in the middle of his desk. After she was comforter able he pulled his chair up once again his legs spread so that they rested on either side of her own before he leaned back in his rolling chair.

"Alright," he said, a hint of worry was evident in his voice even though he was smiling up at her.

Before she could even think about what she was going to say let alone what she wanted to say she blurted out, "Angel asked me out on a date tonight."

The smile on his face quickly faded away. "What did you say?"

"I tried to tell him no, but Jubilee and Kitty heard me and Jubilee told him that I'd love to go out and what time should I be ready. Angel said 7:30 Kitty said that was perfect. But Angel wasn't sure so he asked me if that was alright and I didn't know what to do so I just nodded my head yes. I mean what else could I do? I couldn't tell him no because Jubilee and Kitty were both standing there and if I'd said no they'd want to know why because it would mean that I had lied to Kitty. Please don't be mad." Rogue said in a rush.

After a few minutes of nerve wrecking silence Scott finally spoke. "You want me to be alright with you going out with Angel tonight?"

"Yes."

"Not going to happen."

"Scott…"

"No! None of this would have happened if you'd just told everyone about us." Scott snarled angrily.

"I couldn't," Rogue mumbled while staring at her jean clad legs.

"Why couldn't you?"

"I needed to talk to you first."

"Marie I wanted to tell people from the beginning."

"I need to tell you the truth first because I know once I tell you…you won't want anything to do with me."

"Tell me the truth about what?" Scott asked completely confused about what she was trying to tell him.

"What do you remember about the night of my birthday?"

Scott's senses went on high alert as he answered her question, "Going to the Zol Bar and then nothing until I woke up in the backseat of your car the next morning. Why are you asking me this now? That was over three months ago."

"We…we…h…h…had sex that night." Rogue stammered out before she risked a glance at Scott's face. Something she immediately wished she hadn't done when she saw how angry he looked.

What felt like an eternity passed before Scott was able to snarl out in a voice she had never heard him use before and one that didn't sound at all like the Boy Scout Logan had dubbed him to be. "YOU LIED TO ME! EVEN AFTER I SPECIFICALLY ASKED YOU IF ANYTHIGN HAD HAPPENED BETWEEN US THAT NIGHT?" Scott yelled as he slammed away from her and his desk.

"Yes," she mumbled. "You have no idea how sorry I am Scott."

"GET OUT NOW MARIE!" Scott snapped.

"There's something else I have to tell you first."

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Scott please it's…it's about us and…and…and what happened that night."

Scott let out a harsh bark of angry laughter as he said "Us? There is no us you made sure of that. I don't want to hear anything else you have to say. Just get out." When she still hadn't made a move to leave Scott snarled in his deadliest voice yet, "DAMIT ROGUE GET OUT!"

It was the Rogue that did it. Hearing him snarl her name in that hatred filled voice. Getting quickly to her wobbling legs she ran as fast as she could. Not stopping until she reached the same spot she had been sitting at no more than an hour before. There she fell to the ground on her knees. Her arms went protectively around her tummy as she lay there on the ground sobbing. Eventually the emotional strain from her over active hormones and the tears took their toll on her and she fell into an uneasy sleep.

-x-men-

_"Where are Katie and Alex?" A soft voice asked a pretty petite blonde woman, who was sitting on a towel staring out at the open ocean in front of her._

_ "Alex took her out on his board for her first surfing lesson." Her voice was sweet and warmly musical like the sound of an old lullaby._

_ "Isn't she a little young to be out there yet?"_

_ "I asked him the same thing Anna, and he told me that the younger they are the easier it is for them to learn. However, I did tell him that if she came back with so much as a scratch on her he'd be answering to me and Uncle Vicky on top of what you would do to him."_

_ "Thanks Mum."_

_ "Don't mention it boo. Look there they go now!" The woman said pointing at the man and little girl about to catch a big one._

_ No sooner had the words left her mouth than both Alex and Katie toppled off of the board. Seconds later a now master less surfboard soared into the air only to crash back atop the raging sea and break in half. Both women were just about to dive into the ocean when a blonde brown haired head and a brown haired head with a single stripe of white came into view._

_ When the couple had finally reached the beach the spoke, "Well Rae, I suppose I'll have to answer to you and Victor as well as Anna."_

_ "Why?" Rae and Anna asked uncertainly._

_ "Katie's right arm is broken. Apparently she's more like her dad than I originally thought." Alex said with a small chuckle._

_ "I'm going to murder you Alex!" Anna snarled._

_ "Only if you can catch me," Alex called over his shoulder as he took off running with Anna hot on his heels._

-x-men-

Rogue shot straight up. Looking around her dazedly she saw that the sun had already set. Glancing down at her watch she clicked the light and saw that it was now a half past twelve. _Well it looks like I'm missed my __**date**__ with Angel. Maybe I can sneak back in through the garage or something without waking anybody up._

She was getting ready to get up and leave when she heard a twig snap behind her. Turning her head she saw Angel leaning against a tree trunk.

"You okay" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really."

"Come on let's go take a ride and you can tell me about it." Then he added, "That is if you want too."

"I doubt you'd understand." Rogue said sniffing.

"You're in love with him."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Scott."

"How'd you know?"

"I could see it in the way your eyes light up every time you talk about him."

"Then why did you ask me out?"

"The truth?"

"Please."

"I'm in love with Storm and some of the kids said I should try and make her jealous by asking someone else out."

"Why me?"

"You were the only one who wasn't in a public relationship."

"Oh."

"Did it work?" Rogue asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well if it did I don't like the result and I don't think you'll like it either."

"Why what happened?"

"She and Scott went out on a date."

"Oh," Rogue said sadly as fresh tears appeared in her eyes.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Sorry."

"No," Rogue said shaking her head, "it's fine. I'd rather hear it from you than someone else or…or…worse see it for myself before anyone c…could say something."

"It'll be alright," Angel said as he sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. "Just think about it you'll have to the whole house to yourself until next Friday because everyone else is either going on the extra credit camping trip or on the ski trip. So that'll give you a whole week to recover. Won't it? I mean I know your broken heart won't magically have a healed by this time next week, but I'm sure it'll be a little better. If it'll make you feel better I'm going to try and get Storm to go out with me all week."

"Thanks that does make me feel a little bit better."

"Glad I could help."

"Angel can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you always tell the truth?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course you can Rogue."

"Did anyone actually notice that I was missing?"

"Apart from me?"

"Yeah apart from you."

"Sadly no."

"Oh. I guess they were all busy."

"Yeah I guess, but still you'd think they'd notice that you weren't smiling or laughing about the rooms."

A little while later Angle spoke again, "Rogue?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I know just what you need."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Well you need some ice cream. Now you can totally bash my brains in for this suggestion, but I think you might need a change of scenery for a while."

After a few minutes of silently thinking over what Angle had just said Rogue said in a hushed tone, "I think you're right Angle I do need some ice cream." _And a change of scenery, but how exactly am I going to get that? I only have a little money saved up, but it should be enough to get me somewhere away from here for a while._

"Ready to go inside and get some of that ice cream?" Angel asked as he got to his feet.

"Defiantly."

-x-men-

Two hours later Rogue was now sitting alone in the darkened kitchen eating her fourth pint of chocolate ice cream and lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone until someone flicked the lights over the island on. Blinking at the sudden light filled kitchen, dim though it was, Rogue was surprised to see Scott standing in the doorway.

He glared at her for a few minutes before finally walking into the room and shutting the door behind him. Walking over to the frig he pretended not to notice her sitting there. Yanking open the freezer door Scott grabbed a pint of his own ice cream and pulled the lid off. Pulling open one of the kitchen draws he grabbed a spoon and then tossed the lid into the open trash can. He was about to walk out of the kitchen when he noticed the three empty containers of chocolate ice cream in the trash can. Sighing he turned around again walked over to the island and sat down across from _her_ and began eating his ice cream.

"I'm shocked." Rogue said just as he put his spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Swallowing it he scowled as he asked, "Why?"

"I thought you couldn't stand to be anywhere near me at the moment."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to." She said simply as she tapped her left temple knowingly.

"Why the hell were you reading my mind?" Scott half asked half yelled at her.

"I wasn't trying to, but lately I've been losing control of my powers a lot. How was your date with Storm?"

"How'd you know about that?" Scott asked surprised that she had even heard about that considering that both she and Angel had been on their date at the time.

"Angel told me."

"Of course he did," Scott said in a tone of voice that left her with no doubts at that he didn't believe her.

"Well he did."

"And when did he tell you this?"

"A little over two hours ago when he found me sitting out by the stream."

"What the hell were you doing out there at that time of night in the first place?"

"I'd been out there since earlier. I guess I fell asleep," silence meant this statement. After a while she spoke again, "Look I know you're really, really, really mad at me, but we still need to talk about something that happened that night."

"Save it Rogue I don't give a fuck about what happened that night. As far as I'm concerned it's over and done with."

"Scott, please this is important."

"I said no Rogue." Scott snapped as he stood up and moved closer to her.

"Scott," she began again but he cut her off just as he had the first time, but this time he used his mouth covering her's to get her to shut up.

After a few minutes of heated kissing they broke apart.

"What are we doing?" Rogue asked once she had caught her breath.

"What the hell do you think we're doing?"

"What if someone comes in?"

"Fine." Scott snapped as pulled her off of the stool she was sitting on. He dragged her over to the door that lead into the garage turned off the kitchen lights, pulled open the door, grabbed her spare keys from their hook, and unlocked her car.

Then he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder carrying her to her car. Once he was there he pulled open the rear passenger door and tossed her a little roughly inside before climbing in and pulling the door almost shut.

Leaning over her he unceremoniously yanked her jeans and underwear down and shoved her plain light pink t-shirt up and over her slightly fuller bra clad breast. He pushed his pajama pants down before recovering her mouth with his in a fiery passionate kiss that would be a constant reminder of what had been between the two of them in the years to come. With his mouth still covering her's he positioned himself about her before he slammed into her tight, warm, wet body with enough force to make her gasp with a mixture of surprise, pleasure, and pain.

Unlike their usual lovemaking this time was harsh and there was no intimacy between the two of them.

When they had both climaxed Scott lay a top her for a few minutes before he sat up slightly drew out of her and pulled his pajama pants up and sat enough for her to sit up as well. Doing so quickly so as not to make Scott any angrier than he already was Rogue pulled her shirt down and her underwear and jeans up.

Once they were both sitting up properly in a questioning whispering voice Rogue quietly whispered, "Scott?"

"This changes nothing," Scott snapped in a cold, curl, uncaring voice and then he was gone and she was alone.

When she heard the click of the garage door closing her eyes opened and the tears that had been pooling behind her closed eyes began falling freely down her cheeks.

She didn't know how long she sat in the backseat of her 4RUNNER crying before she finally went back into the school and up to her room. Once there she collapsed fully clothed onto her bed and fell into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Don't know when I'll have another chapter up. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

When she woke again sunlight was streaming in through the two large windows in the room. Sitting up slightly confused she looked around the room until her gaze fell on a note resting on the nightstand tale. Picking it up Rogue opened the letter and began reading the neat loopy script that belonged to Strom.

_Rogue,_

_ Angel, Jean, Logan, the Professor, and I have left for the skiing trip and Hank, Kurt, Bobby, and Scott have gone on the camping trip. I've left the number for the resort and the camping lodge's office on the refrigerator. If you need anything don't hesitate to call. I would have woken you up to give it to you but you looked exhausted so I decided to let you sleep. Have fun and we'll see you in a week._

_ Storm_

Putting the note back where she had found it. She got to her feet and grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. It was while she was standing under the almost scalding fall of hot water that the memories of what had taken place the previous day came back to her in a flooding rush.

Sinking down to her knees she felt hot tears mingling with the droplets of water that were cascading down her cheeks. Scott's words from the night before kept echoing through her head, _"This changes nothing."_ She could see his hatred filled face in her mind as well.

_God what am I going to do? _As she sat there trying to figure out what she was going to do Angel's words from last night came floating to the forefront of her mind. _I think you need a change of scenery._

Taking a couple of deep breaths Rouge forced herself to her feet. Finishing her shower Rogue got dressed, picked up her dirty clothes, and dumped the dirty clothes in her laundry hamper then headed downstairs to the laundry room. She divided her clothes between two washers and started the cycle. Then bounding back upstairs she threw open her closet door pulled out her suitcase and her old army duffel bag she then proceeded to pack every article of clothing and personal items that she had into the three bags. When she was done with that she went back downstairs and threw her laundry into their respected dryers.

Walking into the kitchen she made herself a sandwich and pulled the paper with the contact numbers written on it off of the refrigerator, tossing it into the garbage can as she left.

Once more in her room she double checked every nook and cranny just to be sure that she hadn't left anything behind. When she was sure that she hadn't forgotten anything she went down to the garage and loaded her two suitcases and her purse into her car before going back inside.

Grabbing up her old worn out duffel bag she dropped it off in the laundry room. Seeing that there was only ten minutes left on the drying cycle she decided to head to Xavier's study.

Out of habit she found herself raising a hand to knock on the solid oak door of the study. Laughing at her own silliness she tried the door handle and found that it was unlocked. Walking in she headed over to his desk grabbed a pen and a piece of paper before quickly scribbling something down on to the paper.

Checking her watch she saw that the dryer should have cut off by now. Going into the room she quickly folded all of the clothes in the first dryer ad dropped them into the duffel bag. Before moving on to the second dryer and repeating the previous two actions. As she was leaving she noted a black t-shirt lying forgotten in the bottom of the first dryer. Opening the door again she pulled it out and froze as she realized it was the Yellow Submarine t-shirt that Scott had given her to wear when she couldn't find her own shirt the night that she had banged her head against the headboard. Taking a deep breath she folded the shirt with trembling hands before stuffing it into her bag as well. After all he had told her she could keep it and it did smell like him too.

Shaking her head to clear it she head to clear it Rogue went out to the garage, loaded her duffel into the backseat of her 4RUNNER, got in, and slowly began to back out of the garage. Once she hit the street in front of the school she turned left heading towards town. She was going to stop at the bank and close her account there.

Ten minutes later she pulled into a parking spot in front of the bank and went inside.

-x-men-

An hour later she was heading north to _the Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport_. It would take her between five and eight hours to reach Montréal. Which meant that she would have to stay in Montréal for a couple of days to sort out having her 4RUNNER flown over as well as a place to stay and work once she reached…_Wait where am I even going to go? London's out and I don't know much Spanish or German, but I can speak fluent French. Well I guess it's going to be Paris, France then._

-x-men-

By the time she reached Montréal it was well after midnight. Pulling into the parking lot of an inn with a sign that stated that they had vacancies, Rogue grabbed her purse and headed up the front porch steps.

Upon opening one of the double white glass French doors Rogue found that she was standing in a hallway with two cozy little rooms off to the side. One of which looked a lot like a study or library and the other room appeared to be the front office.

Rogue was just about to knock on the closed office door when it opened and she found herself face to face with a man in his mid to late fifties standing in the doorway. "May I help you," he asked as he gave her a warm smile which caused the corners of his gray-blue eyes to crinkle.

"I was wondering if you had an available room by any chance. Rogue stated in a forced calm voice.

"We sure do. How long will you be staying with us Miss?"

"I'm not certain how long my stay will be. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all chérie," he said with a grin before continuing, "We've plenty of empty rooms. Now it'll be twenty-five a night for a room which will equal to a $175.00 for a week. That includes your meals as well. Here's your room key," he said as he handed her a key for room 203. "I'll have my son Gabriel help you with your bags and show you to your room. Oh I almost forgot breakfast is from six to nine. Sleep tight chérie and I'll see you in the morning."

As he went back into the office a young man in his late teens came out. He smiled at Rogue as he took her bags from her and led her up a flight of stairs to her room.

"Thank you," Rogue said after Gabriel had placed her bags on a chest at the foot of the bed and was leaving the room.

After he was gone she flicked on the television and fell fully clothed on to the bed. She was asleep with in twenty minutes while _I Love Lucy _played on the television.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update my computer was being held hostage. Review and let me know what you all think of this chapter. And I don't know when I'll be updating again. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is dedicated to Zerimar. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Translations are provided at the end of the story.**

* * *

_Her body was still slick with sweat and muscles she hadn't even realized she had were throbbing in pain. Her head was pounding as well, but that was because of the three men standing in the middle of her hospital room arguing over what she could and couldn't name her own daughter._

_ "Will you three please shut it?" She finally demanded of them when at last they had all paused to catch a breath. "She's my daughter and her name's going to be Charlotte Anne Summers."_

_ "You can't name her that!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs._

_ "And why can't I name her that Alex?"_

_ "Because…because you should name her…um…"_

_ "I am not naming my daughter after a sound that's usually heard when someone is trying to think of whatever it is they wish to say next." Rogue snapped at Alex in irritation._

_ "I wasn't suggesting that you name my niece Um! I was trying to think of another name!" Alex yelped in defense._

_ "You should name her Katherine Anne Summers." A low masculine voice from the doorway said._

_ Everyone in the room turned to stare at the young man standing in the doorway._

_ "Gabriel?" Rogue asked in shocked disbelief as she took in his black-brown hair and his crystal sky blue eyes._

_ "Hello Anna Marie," Gabriel said with a small wave of his hand._

_ "Why should she name her Katherine Anne Summers?" Alex asked in confusion._

_ "I just thought she might want to carry on her family's tradition." Gabriel said with a shrug of his shoulders._

_ "What family tradition?" Anna asked._

_ "That the first born girl and boy are always given the first name of its father's mother or father and the middle name of its mother's mother or father."_

_ "What if it had been a boy?" Pietro asked._

_ "I would've said Christopher Francis. You don't have to name her that if you don't want to." Gabriel said quickly._

_ "No I like it." Anna said sweetly then smiling down at the little yellow bundle in her arms she said, "Welcome to the world Katherine Anne Summers."_

-x-men-

Groaning Rogue rubbed the sleep from her eyes as the early morning sunlight streamed in through the windows. Glancing at the clock she saw that it read 6:00 A.M. Sighing she stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes before getting up out of bed and heading for the bathroom to shower and get dressed for the day.

After her shower Rogue headed downstairs in search of the breakfast area. Once she had reached the bottom of the stairs Rogue turned left intending to go to the inn's office as ask someone for directions to where breakfast was being served, and walked straight into Gabriel.

His hands quickly went to her waist to steady her balance and prevent her from falling down. "Sorry about that," Rogue said as she brushed a strand of hair back from her face.

"It was entirely my fault. I wasn't watching were I was going I can only hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for my lack of observation Ms. I'm sorry I don't believe I caught your name last night."

"Anna Marie, but you can call me Anna."

"Anna. How may I be of assistant to you?"

"I was wondering where breakfast is served."

"It's served in the back sunroom. Allow me to show you the way." Gabriel said as he extended an arm for her to take.

"Thank you Gabriel." Anna said as she placed a hand on top of his extended arm.

-x-men-

Storm shook her head as she tried once more to figure out how Bobby had talked her into switching chaperone spots with him at the last minute and because she had agreed to it she was now sitting at a campfire with Scott, alone as both Hank and Kurt were out on an excursion with the students that had attended the camping trip, at their campsite in Brasher Falls State Forest.

Glancing over at a very sullen looking Scott, Storm voiced the question she had wanted to ask him since the night before. "Why did you ask me out last night Scott?"

"I was mad at someone and it was the only thing I could think off…." Scott's voice trailed off.

"That would hurt her?"

"Yeah," Scott said as he turned his shaded gaze on her.

"What did Marie do to make you angry?" Storm asked as she stood and walked over to sit down next to him.

"Who said it was Marie?" Scott demanded in an irritated voice.

"Angel told me that he found her crying by the stream in the wooded area on the grounds last night."

"Oh."

"So what'd she do?"

"She lied to me."

"And that gave you the right to reduce her to tears?"

"No," Scott said in a defeated voice as he slid down the log he had been sitting on.

"Are you in love with her?" Strom asked as she regarded his defeated physique.

"Yes."

"So does what she lied to you about or did really matter?"

"No, no it doesn't," Scott said as he looked up into Storm's kind blue eyes, tinted red by his sun glasses.

"So what are you going to do now?" Storm asked of him.

"Talk to her when we get back and tell her that it doesn't matter. That none of it matters as long as I can be with her." Scott said as he got to his feet. "Thanks Storm," he added just before he walked back into the tent that he was sharing with Kurt and Hank.

-x-men-

"So, Anna what brought you to Montréal?" Gabriel asked as he regarded the thin pale looking young woman sitting across from him in the sunroom.

"I just needed a change of scenery." Anna said as she looked up from the cup of tea that was held in her cupped hands.

"Are you planning to stay in Montréal?"

"No, I'm going to Paris, France as soon as I can arrange for my car to be shipped over, find a job, and a place to live."

"I have an aquatic in Paris, let me contact him. I'm sure he could find a place for you to stay and a job."

"You don't mind and you don't think your friend would mind either?"

"No. Not at all, Remy's always complaining to me that he doesn't have anyone interesting to talk to over there." Gabriel said with a small smile to Anna.

"Oh thanks so much Gabriel you're a lifesaver." Anna said as she relaxed back in the chair she was sitting in.

-x-men-

A little after nine that morning Gabriel phoned his friend Remy LeBeau who in the heart of the city of lights.

"_Bonjour_?" Remy asked when he answered his phone.

"Remy, it's Gabriel."

_"Hello my friend! How have you been?"_

"I've been fine. What about you?"

_"I cannot complain my friend, but to what do I owe the volonté of this call of yours?"_

"Listen Remy I have a favor to ask."

_"Ask away mon ami." _Remy said intrigued for Gabriel never asked for favors of any kind.

"I've a friend who's moving to Paris in a couple of weeks and she's looking for a place to live and a job."

_"Et you imminently thought of me?" _

_ "_Well the last time we spoke you mentioned that you were looking for a roommate. Are you still?"

"Oui, I am. Tell your friend to let me know when she'll arrive. Oh and tell her that I'll have a job lined up for her when she arrives. I almost forgot. What is her name?"

"Anna."

"Au revoir Gabriel." And with that he ended the call.

-x-men-

After speaking with Remy Gabriel went off to find Anna, he found her sitting out by the side of the pool in the courtyard reading a book.

"Hey," Gabriel said as he sat down next to her.

"Hello Gabriel," Anna said without looking up from the book she was reading.

"I phoned my friend in Paris." Gabriel stated hoping that would cause her to look up at him. It did.

"Really? What did he say?"

"To let him know when you'll be arriving in Paris," Gabriel said with a small smile, sad at the thought that he would be losing his new friend very shortly.

"I've already talked to the airline and they've said that I can leave as soon as Friday morning."

"What time does your flight leave?"

"It leaves at 9:10 on Thursday evening and arrives in Paris at ten on Friday morning."

"I'll phone Remy and let him know," Gabriel said as he stood. "Oh I almost forgot do you have a phone number that I can give him?"

"Umm…not yet…I need to get a new phone, but I was planning to wait until I arrived in Paris."

"That's fine. I'll give you a picture and a contact word to recognize him with."

"Alright I'm going to go phone the airline and tell them that I do want the ticket."

-x-men-

At 8:40 that Thursday evening Anna was hugging Gabriel goodbye in the middle of the crowded waiting area. She was getting ready to board the plan.

"Call me when you land," Gabriel said as pulled away from Anna.

"Of course," Anna said with a smile up at him. In the short time that she had been in Montréal she and Gabriel had become fast friends. "I'm going to miss you so much" Anna said quietly.

Just as she was about to go and get in line to board the aircraft Gabriel pulled her back to him and pressed a white card envelope into her hands. "Don't open this until you're in the air. It contains a photograph of Remy as well as the contact saying." Kissing the top of her head he hugged her one last time and said, "Goodbye Anna."

"Goodbye Gabriel. You'll come and visit me in Paris won't you?" Anna asked suddenly terrified of being in a new city without familiar face.

"Of course I'll come visit you. Goodbye Anna," Gabriel said as he let her go at last and watched as she boarded the plane. He stayed there watching until her plane was a dot in the far distance. Turning away from the glass windows he turned and found himself face to chest with Victor Jeremiah Creed.

"Hello Gabriel," Victor said in a rather pleasant voice.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked in shock.

"I'm flying out to meet Emma, Sara, and Raven in London. What's your excuse?"

"I was seeing a friend off. What about the other five that are here?"

"They'll be heading out that way in the next couple of months." Victor said with a grin at Gabriel. "It was nice to see you again. Tell your parents that I said hello."

"No problem. Bye Victor." Gabriel said as he waved goodbye.

-x-men-

Anna had been in the air for an hour when she remembered what Gabriel had said. Bending down she pulled out the white card envelope. Glancing around she made sure that no one was looking at what she was doing. Pulling out the picture of him she found herself looking at a photo of a young man with messy medium length brown hair and eyes that were burning red.

Gasping in shock Anna dropped the picture of Remy Etienne LeBeau. Gabriel hadn't mentioned that his friend was a mutant. Picking the picture up, she placed it back into the envelope and pulled out a folded sheet of paper with her name scrawled on the front in Gabriel's handwriting. Unfolding the letter she began reading.

_Anna,_

_ I hope the picture I've provided you with doesn't stun you to terribly much. Knowing the world as I do I was frightened that if you knew that Remy and myself were mutants than you might not wish to be our friend anymore, but after spending so much time with you this past week I've come to realize that you aren't like this at all._

_ I've told Remy to meet you at the baggage claim area at the airport in Paris. When you arrive in the baggage claim area Remy will approach you and say, "Nous ne partageons pas une chose mon cher". To which you will reply, "Vous oubliez que nous partageons le sang du Sud."_

_ You may stay with Remy at his apartment for as long as you want. He has enrolled you in the course that you told me you were planning to take at the College you were attending this fall and he has arranged for you to work at a free clinic, owned by a mutual friend of ours, on the days that you're off._

_ Your friend,_

_ Gabriel_

After finishing the letter Anna replaced it. For the rest of the flight she divided her time between reading and sleeping. At ten the next morning the plane touched down on the runway in Paris. After emerging from the plane and heading down to the baggage area.

As she was waiting for the carousel to start she felt someone come up behind her. Whoever it was leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Nous ne partageons pas une chose mon cher."

Without thinking Anna turned around and looked up into the burning red eyes of Remy LeBeau and whispered back, "Vous oubliez que nous partageons le sang du Sud."

"Ah so vous êtes Anna Marie chérie?"

"Mais bien sûr, je suis."

"Vous parlez français. Nous recueillons vos sacs, votre voiture et la maison la tête."

"Oui." Anna replied with a smille as they stood there waiting for the carrousel to start.

-x-men-

At the same time that Anna and Remy were waiting for her bags to arrive off the plane. The x-men were arriving home from their trips to the Ski Lodge and the Camping Trip. After everyone was back and unpacked Scott made his way to the Professor's office. He wanted to ask him a question concerning Rogue.

Knocking on the door Scott waited until Charles called out in a feeble voice, "Come in."

"Professor, do you know where Rogue is?" Scott asked trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice.

Looking up, an unreadable expression on his face Charles Francis Xavier said in a dead voice, "She's gone."

* * *

**Hey y'all I felt like being evil so I decided to leave it a cliff hanger. Review and let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

**Translations**

Au revoir - goodbye, bye, bye-bye, so long, pip pip, cheerio

Bonjour - hello

Chérie - dear, honey, sweet, sugar

Et - and

Mais bien sûr, je suis – but of course, I am

Mon ami - my friend

Nous ne partageons pas une chose mon cher - we share not a thing my dear

Nous recueillons vos sacs, votre voiture et la maison la tête - shall we collect your bags, car, and head home

Oui - yes, yea, yep

Volonté – pleasure

Vous êtes – you are

Vous oubliez que nous partageons le sang du Sud - you forget we share the blood of the South

Vous parlez français – you speak French


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy and be sure to read the authors note at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"Gone," Scott asked in a dead emotionless voice.

"You might as well read the note she left on my desk," The Professor said as he held out a folded piece of paper to the younger man.

With a shaking hand Scott took the offered note and began reading it.

_Professor__ X,_

_ I know that by the time you read this I'll be long gone. I haven't the slightest idea where I'm going. I just know that I was in desperate need of a change of scenery. First of all I want to say thank you for believing in me when no one else did and for allowing me to stay at your school for the past four years. They were by far the best years of my life. I will never forget the things I learned and the people I met while I was at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._

_I__ have no idea when or even if I will ever come back. I want you to know that you needn't worry about me I've been on my own for five years now and during that first year I spent it hitch hiking all the way to Laughing City, Canada. Please don't send anyone after me and please don't try to find me yourself as I've taken several precautions to ensure that I won't be found in less I want to be found._

_Even__ though I know that I've no right to ask you for anything I've one last request to make of you. Please tell Jean, Logan, and Scott that I love each of them more than they can ever imagine and that I'm sorry if I've hurt them at all, but my leaving is for the best._

_Thank__ you for all that you've done for me I will remember your kindness until my dying day._

_Rogue_

"She's really gone then," Scott whispered as he handed the letter back to the Professor.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is," the Professor said as he looked at the devastation that was twisting Scott's mouth into a horrid pulsing thin line.

Scott nodded his head as he turned and left the Professor's study in a daze.

-x-men-

Later that night Charles Francis Xavier was staring out of the large windows, which lined the wall behind his desk, at the cloudless starry night sky. As he did he found his mind traveling back in time to almost thirty years ago, thinking of the first class of X-Men. In his mind's eye he could see them; those who had died, left with the enemy, and stayed behind: Darwin, Angel, Erik, Moira, Sean, Alex, Hank, and Raven and as their faces, forever young in his memories, flashed through his mind he knew what he must now do.

Closing his eyes he reached out with his mind until he touched the mind of the man that he had been searching for. The mind of the man that despite their differing views he would always call a friend. Erik Lehnsherr.

_"Erik?" He asked within the others mind._

_ "Charles? What are you doing in my head?"_

_ "I needed to talk to an old friend."_

_ "What's happened Charles?' Erik asked, refusing to be fooled by one of his oldest and dearest friends._

_ "Nothing's happened."_

_ "Charles don't lie to me. I could always tell when there was something bothering you." Erik stated in a firm voice._

_"Fine,__ if you really must know Rogue has left the school. Possibly for good."_

_ "Ah. And what exactly is it that you wish to ask of me my old friend?" Erik wondered aloud._

_ "Would you consider coming back to teach? As well as consider being an X-Men once again."_

_ "There's nothing to consider my old friend. I'll be there in the morning."_

_ "Thank you Erik." Charles said a tone of relief clearly present in his voice._

_ "I'm the one who should be thanking you Charles not the other way around."_

-x-men-

The next morning the Professor called a meeting for all members of the X-Men team.

"What's going on Charles," Storm asked once everyone present had taken a seat in one of the vacant chairs surrounding the conference table.

"I take it that everyone has noticed that we are currently missing one of our own." Charles said as he leaned back in his chair and regarded that room at large.

With the exception of Scott and himself, everyone began looking around the room trying to figure out who was missing from the group.

After five minutes Angel quietly voiced one word or rather a name, "Rogue."

"Where is she," Logan demanded as he jumped to his feet.

"She's gone." Scott stated in a cold dead voice that sounded nothing like his normal voice.

"What the hell do you mean she's gone? She's my dam maid of honor she can't be gone!" Jean yelled.

"When's she coming back," Kitty asked, not really caring about what the answer to her question was, as a plan of how she could get Scott for herself was already formulating in her head.

"I don't think she is planning on coming back." Charles stated simply.

"Great so we're now out a French teacher and a vital team member." Storm grumbled.

"Which is why I've asked an old friend of mine to fill in for the time being. Now I want all of you to promise me that despite the conflicts we've had with him in the past you will _all_ treat him with respect." Charles stated in a firm commanding voice.

"Of course Charles, you have our word that we will treat him with respect." Storm said with a smile as everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"I'd like you all to meet my dear friend Erik Lehnsherr." His statement was followed by a loud groan from Hank, who had known Erik (or Magneto as he preferred to be called) since 1962, and loud protests from everyone else, as they realized that Magneto was to take Rogue's place for the foreseeable future, as the doors opened and Magneto entered the room.

"Quiet!" Charles roared at the top of his lungs. "Despite the issues we've had in the past Erik is one of my oldest and closest friends. He was also one of the original members of the X-Men when we first formed in 1962. Now I don't want to hear one word uttered against Erik from any of you during his stay here,do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Everyone, who had once again taken their seats at the Professor's booming voice, replied at once.

"Excellent," Charles said as he regarded the room at large. "That is all for the moment. Erik allow me to show you to your room." Said Charles and with that statement he and Magneto left the conference room.

In the wake of their leaving the remaining members of the X-Men, with the exception of Scott and Angel, all began speaking at once.

"Is he going to send us after her again?" Bobby asked.

"If he is you can like so count me out for that mission," Kitty stated.

"Why do you think she left in the first place?" Questioned Jubilee.

"Kitty, you vere the last one to see her before ve left. Zid she seem upset to you?" Kurt asked.

"She was like totally sound asleep when I got up. Besides Angel was really like the last person to see her the night before." Kitty told the room at large. Then in an undertone she muttered to Jubilee, "I'm glad she's gone."

"Why?" Jubilee whispered back.

"Because now I can have a go at Scott without Rogue getting in the way."

"Kitty," Storm said, "did you hear what we just asked you?"

"No I didn't Storm. What was it?"

"How do you figure that Angel was the last person to see her the day before we left?" Storm asked.

"Oh they like had a date."

"Is that true Angel," Logan growled at the winged man.

"No she canceled on me at the last minute, but we did end up talking out in the woods around one in the morning." Angel said as he looked around the room. "Did she tell the Professor why she was leaving?"

"The only thing she said was that she was in desperate need of a change of scenery." Scott said speaking for the first time since the Professor and Magneto had left the room. As almost everyone's eyes were now focused on Scott only one person noticed that all the blood had drained from Angel's face, at Scott's statement for the explanation given by Rogue to the Professor for deciding to leave.

"How do you know what Rogue told him Boy Scout?" Logan snarled.

"I know tin head because the Professor let me read the letter she left for him." Scott snarled right back at Logan.

"I still don't understand how she could do this to us," Storm snapped.

"I know." Jean said in agreement. "Now I've got to find a new maid of honor and the weddings less than three months away." She wined as if this thought had only just accrued to her.

Scott sent an unseen glare of disbelief at Jean from behind his glasses before demanding to know, "Is that the only thing you give a dam about Grey?"

"So what if it is," Jean demanded of him.

"You've no right to gripe about her deciding to leave." Scott snarled at her.

"And why is that?" Jean yelled back at him.

"Because it took you all five fucking minutes to figure out that she was missing in the first place. And when you all finally did realize that she was missing the _only one _who was even concerned about where she had gone was Logan! Apart from him none of you gave a dam about her well fair or the fact that she had left. The only thing you cared about was how her leaving impacted you! So excuse me if I don't particularly give a dam about how her leaving affects you and only you!" Scott snarled at the people sitting in the room before storming out.

The remaining people present in the room stayed silent until they heard the resounding bang of the fearless X-Men leader's door slamming shut two flights up.

"What do you supposed that was all about?" Storm asked quietly.

"I still think that they were having an affair." Bobby muttered.

"Where in the heck did you ever come up with something like that bub?" An astonished Logan asked the teenager.

"It's just a feeling really, but the way they acted around each other when they didn't think anyone was around and then the way they acted when there were people around just gave me that vibe." Bobby stated.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life," a laughing Jubilee said.

"Hank, what do you think of this theory?" Storm asked when she noticed the frown marring the face of the scientist.

"Personally I'd have to agree with Bobby on the matter." Hank said after a moment of thinking it over.

"That's like so crazy," Kitty finally stated unable to listen to this, as she deemed it, rubbish.

"Why do you say that?" Jean questioned the younger girl.

"Because I like asked Rogue a lot of times if she and Scott were together and she like always told me no."

"No offense Kitty but I doubt if Rogue would have actually told you if she was having an affair with Scott." Angel said.

"Why would she like ever feel the need to like lie to me about something silly like that," Kitty demanded of him.

"Your _little _obsession, sorry I meant to say crush on Scott is public knowledge. And knowing Rogue she wouldn't want to do anything to mess up a friendship even if it meant lying to you in order to save your feelings." Angel pointed out.

Jumping to her feet Kitty yelled at Angel, "OH LIKE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU LIKE EVEN KNOW!" With that echoing around the room she stomped out and upstairs to her own room.

"Was that really necessary," Storm asked the man.

"It needed to be said." Angel replied before adding, "I think I'll go and stretch my wings for a bit." With that said he too left the room.

Now only Jean, Logan, Storm, Bobby, Kurt, Hank, and Jubilee remained.

"I think I'll go work out for a bit," Bobby said and as he got to his feet he sent Kurt a meaningful look.

"I zhink I could go for a vork out az vell." Kurt said as he too stood.

After a few moments of silence Jubilee said, "I'm gona go and check to see if Kitty's all right."

"I've got some things to do in the lab before I head back to DC tomorrow morning." Hank said as he gingerly got to his feet and left the room closing the door behind him.

"I have test and papers that need grading." Storm said as she stood. When she had reached the door she looked back over her shoulder and said, "You know Scott's right. Apart from the Professor and himself Logan was the only one who cared that she had even left. And it's really sad that Angel, who's spent the least amount of time with her, noticed that she was missing before any of us did." Then with that last statement Storm too was gone.

"Jean?" Logan asked in a low whisper.

"What's wrong with me?" Jean asked him as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong with you love."

"She's supposed to be one of my best friends and I didn't even notice that she wasn't here until Angel pointed it out. There has got to be something wrong with me that I didn't notice."

"There's nothing wrong with you." Logan stated firmly before continuing, "You've just had a lot on your mind the past couple of months." Logan said as he cupped her face in his hands. "Besides if anyone should have noticed that something had her upset it was me."

"Why do you say that?" Jean asked curiously.

"Do you remember about two weeks ago when I went in to the city?" Logan asked her.

"Yes, what about it?"

"I only went because Marie called me and asked if I would come and pick her up from Grand Central Station because she had missed the last train back. I could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong, but when I got there and asked her about it she told me to leave it alone. And I did. I shouldn't have but I did and now she's gone." By the time Logan had finished explaining this to Jean the "uncaring animal" had what looked like tears in his eyes.

"You can't blame yourself for her leaving Logan," Jean said as she hugged her fiancé.

"I should have pushed her more for an answer instead of just letting it drop."

"No, you did the right thing by just letting it drop. You know how Marie gets...would get if she was pushed to far about something she didn't want to or wasn't ready to talk about yet." Jean said as she rubbed Logan's back. "Come on we've some wedding details to see about. And it's never a good idea to dwell on the past or to fixate on things that you can't change."

"Your right," Logan said as he got to his feet and then helped Jean up as well. He placed a small innocent kiss on her lips before they left the room hand in hand.

-x-men-

Late that night after everyone had gone to bed. Storm, who couldn't seem to fall asleep decided to sneak downstairs for a midnight snack.

Upon reaching the kitchen Storm flicked on the light and began to make a _Havok Sandwich_. She had just settled down to eat her sandwich when barefoot and pajama clad Angel walked in.

"What are you doing up so late?" Angel asked as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the supply he needed to construct a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided that I needed a midnight snack. What about you?"

"I needed something to eat too."

When they were both about halfway done with their respective sandwiches Storm broke the silence that the couple had been sitting in, "Angel do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Not at all," Angel said leaning back in the chair he was currently occupying.

"Do you always tell the truth when someone asks you a direct question?"

"Yes. Anything else you want to know?"

"Were Scott and Rogue having a secret relationship?"

"Yes."

"When did it end?"

"From what she told me it ended last Friday."

"Is she in love with him?"

"Yes."

After a few minutes of silence Storm asked the question that had been on her mind since earlier that day when she had noticed the way his face had drained of all color when Scott had provided them with the explanation that Rogue had given the Professor as her reason for leaving the school in the first place. "Did you tell Rogue that she needed a change of scenery?"

"Yes."

"Why did you tell her that?" Storm asked in an astonished but confused tone of voice.

"Because she had just had her heart broken and I know what it feels like to watch the person you're in love with date someone else."

"Oh." Storm said.

"Now do you mind if I ask you something?" Angel inquired.

"Not at all."

"Promise you'll be as truthful with me in your answer as I was with you."

"I promise." Storm said, a feeling of dread beginning to take over.

"Why did you agree to go out with Scott in the first place?"

"I was trying to make you jealous," Storm said as her cheeks turned fire engine red in color from the embarrassment of the truthfulness of her answer. "What's your excuse for asking Rogue out?"

"I was trying to make_ you_ jealous." Angel said a smile appearing on his face at the shocked expression that was now Storm's face. "What do you say to us giving up on making the other jealous by going out with other people and just going out on a date with each other next Friday?"

"I'd have to say YES!" Storm said happily.

And with that said they both finished their sandwiches and headed back up to their rooms to grab a couple of hours sleep before they had to get up and teach a bunch of rowdy teenagers.

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess you can tell who my least favorite X-Men character is by how mean certain people were to them in this chapter (Hint: and it's not Jean). I don't know when I'll update again as I've yet to have even started writing the next chapter. However, I can tell you that Anna Marie/Marie/Rogue, Remy and several new characters will be introduce and I will also reintroduce several old characters that haven't been seen in awhile. Sometime between now and when I publish the next chapter I will be putting up a link so that pictures for certain characters, scenes, and ect. can be seen on my profile page. Review and let me know what you think. Also if anyone has any suggestions for something they'd like to see in one of the upcoming chapters leave it in the review or send me a PM. Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**All translations are provided at the end of the chapter for both French and German. Please read the authors note at the end of this chapter. Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

The frigid winter wind bit savagely into her skin despite the three layers of clothing, which included a pair of faux fur lined boots, thick socks, a thick cream colored wool hat, cream colored wool gloves, a cream colored scarf, a pair of light cream dress pants, a pale green long sleeved dress shirt, a cream colored light weight sweater, and her medium length winter white woolen coat, as she made her way home from the _Sauvegarde Clinique Mains_, where she now worked as receptionist, thanks to Remy. She'd been living in Paris for two and a half months and so far she loved it here. She and Remy had hit it of instantly and had become fast friends.

As she walked past one of the many bakery's that lined the streets of Paris the smell of baking bread penetrated her nostrils and outside of one of the bakery's/café a teenage girl sat reading _Le Portrait De Dorian Gray_. As Anna looked at the young girl reading the book it brought back a memory of her time spent at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

-x-men-

_ "Rogue are you like coming shopping with us or not?" Kitty asked from the doorway._

_ "Not," Rogue said without looking up from the book she was reading._

_ "Why not," Kitty whined, clearly unhappy with her answer._

_ "I have an English paper to write on the sophistication of select literary devices chosen by Oscar Wilde and the __effect that this may or may not have had on the character development and maturity of his characters while also applying a psychological and (or) psychoanalytic_ _perspective in_ _his book The Picture of Dorian Gray and Oscar Wilde. It has to be ten pages in length, with footnotes, and its due on Monday."_

_ "Mr. Summers would so like give you an extension on your paper if you like just like asked him."_

_ "That might be true but he wouldn't be too happy if he found out that I needed the extension because I went dress shopping instead of doing my homework."_

_ "But you like need a dress for prom and it's like next weekend!"_

_ "I'm not going to the prom." Rogue snapped at Kitty._

_ "Why not?"_

_ "One, I can't wear a dress from this decade without the fear of accidently killing someone. Two, if I don't finish this paper for Monday I won't graduate. Three, Bobby and I broke up last week. Now leave me alone so I can finish this book and my report."_

_ "Like okay! You don't like have to bite my head off!" Kitty said exasperated as she turned on her heel and left._

_ Three hours later Rogue was in the kitchen making a sandwich and no closer to finishing her English paper than she had been when Kitty and the others left. As she sat down on the window seat to eat her sandwich and re-read a couple of chapters of Dorian Gray in case she had missed any important aspects of the book that she could use to write her report, in walked the person who was the cause of her current frustration, Scott Summers._

_ As Scott walked over to the refrigerator he failed to notice the young woman sitting on the window seat until he turned around to place the items he had just removed from the refrigerator on the island counter top._

_ "Rogue what are you doing here?" Scott asked slightly shocked that she wasn't out shopping with the rest of her classmates._

_ "I live here." Rogue stated as she underlined a passage from her book in pencil._

_ "I meant, why aren't you out shopping with the rest of your friends?"_

_ "I'm not going to the prom and I have this horrid English teacher who got mad at his class on Friday and required all of his students in said class to read The Picture of Dorian Gray and write a ten page paper with footnotes to be handed in at the beginning of class on Monday." Rogue pointed out as she looked up at him with an expression that said do you not recall this after all you are the only senior English teacher the school has._

_ "Right. Sorry about that." Scott said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he asked, "Have you even read the book yet?"_

_ "I finished it last night and I re-read it this morning to make sure that I understood it."_

_ "Then what are you doing now?"_

_ "Trying to find something to help me write this paper."_

_ "Do you want any help?" Scott asked._

_ "Are you offering?" Rogue asked looking up for the first time since he had spoken._

_ "Only if you really want my help." Scott replied._

_ "My Mamma always said that you never turn down an offer of help." Rogue said as she gave him a little smile, "But you can go ahead and fix your sandwich. I don't mind waiting."_

_ Scott nodded to her as he turned his attention back to the ingredients her needed to make a ham and cheese sandwich._

_ Five minutes later Scott was sitting next to Rogue on the window seat. "What exactly are you having trouble with?"_

_ "I haven't the slightest idea of how to even approach the topic."_

_ "Okay. Well let's break it down into two topics instead of one. The first topic is the sophistication of select literary devices chosen by Oscar Wilde. After reading the book do you think that the names of the characters indicate anything about their personality traits or their relationships to one another? Now how do the names form a meaning in the text? Also think about how the Wilde uses other simple literary devices such as the plot and theme to build the characters."_

_ "Alright I understand that topic, but how what about the second topic then?" Rogue asked as she finished scribbling down what Scott had just said._

_ "The second topic is to tell how the first topic might or might not __affect the development and maturity of the characters while looking at it by applying a psychological and (or) psychoanalytic_ _perspective. Think about it this way does the personality traits indicated by the name of Dorian Gray have any type of effect on the development of the charter himself? Then just apply that question to the rest of the characters in the book and you should be alright."_

_ "Okay I think I understand." Rogue said as she regarded her teacher through curious eyes._

_ "If you need any more help I'll be in my office grading papers." Scott said as he got up._

_ As he reached the door Rogue called after him, "Thank you Mr. Summers."_

-x-men-

Anna came out of her memories once she had reached her apartment building. Entering the code, that Remy had given her on her first day in Paris, Anna headed upstairs to the apartment that she shared with Remy.

As she passed the front desk on her way to the main staircase Xander Bayou, who worked as a receptionist at the front desk for the building, waved to her and called out in English coated in a thick French accent, "_Bonjour_ Anna. How is your zay going?"

"It's going as well as can be suspected." Replied Anna as she changed courses and came to stand in front of the desk. Leaning against the black granite countertop she smiled at him and asked, "How's your day been going?"

"Much to _ennuyeux _for my liking _mon trésor_."

"Where is Jules?" Anna asked when she glanced around and realized that the auburn haired teen wasn't sitting in his usual spot on the bay window seat.

"Sick in bed, he is being how you zay a pin in ze behind." Xander said as he rolled his eyes and made a face.

"Poor baby," Anna said with a laugh at the pain Xander seemed to be in at the thought of his roommate acting like a _petit bébé_ that needed to be taken care of. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Ah _mon petit ange_ I knew zhat you would help me. You ma tourterelle peu can zay yes to going on a _jour avec moi_."

"Xander I've told you a _mille _times that I've decided to take a break from dating for a while." Anna said with a shake of her head. A small smile tugging at her lips as she surveyed Xander's trademark smirk.

"_Il valait la peine d'essayer, non_?"

"_Si vous le dites, alors oui_. I'll see you tomorrow," Anna said as she waved good-bye to Xander.

But as she reached the first stair she heard him cry out, "_La séparation est si douce chagrin de mon Anna_."

Shaking her head at Xander's foolishness Anna made her way upstairs.

-x-men-

Later that night Anna was curled up at the end of the sofa reading _Emma_ when Remy walked into their apartment. Flashing her one of his dashing smiles Remy took in her appearance and raised an eyebrow to at her.

"What?" She asked not understanding why he would suddenly care about her choice of clothing.

"You are wearing that?"

"What's with my sweats?" Anna asked taken aback at this sudden attack on her choice of lounge wear.

"Nothing, I simply thought that you'd be wearing something a tab more fashionable for the concert tonight is all."

"The concerts tonight," Anna asked in astonishment.

"Yes." Remy said with a quick little smile to her.

"I'm so sorry Remy, but I completely forgot about the conert being tonight. I guess I've just been so busy." Anna said with a large yawn.

"You forgot tired chérie." Remy pointed out after her large yawn.

"I don't know why I've been so tired lately." Anna said. Then with the hope of moving the conversation away from dangerous waters she said, "If you give me a couple of minutes I'll be ready to go."

"No," Remy said to quickly when she began to rise from her seat on the sofa. "Why do you continue to insult my intelligence?" He asked as he started at her with accusing eyes.

"What are you talking about Remy? I haven't insulted your intelligence." Anna said defensively.

"You have and you continue to do so. Tell me the truth Anna how far a long are you in your pregnancy?"

"How did you kn…ow?" Anna asked her voice breaking on the last word.

"I know the signs of pregnancy. After all I use to work at _Sauvegarde Clinique mains_."

"I…didn't…know…that." Anna said between shaky quick breaths.

"How far a long are you chérie," Remy asked as he began to rub soothing circles on her lower back.

"A little over five and a half months."

"Five and a half months?" Remy asked in shock as he took in the Anna's tiny barely visible baby bump. "Anna your barely look like you're a month pregnant let alone five and a half months pregnant. Have you spoken to a doctor about your lack of a pregnant belly?"

"No." Anna said refusing to meet his eye.

"Anna," Remy said reproachfully, "have you even been to see a doctor?"

"Of course I have." Anna snapped indigently.

"Let me rephrase the question. Have you been to see a doctor since you left New York?"

"No," Anna mumbled in a quiet voice that Remy just heard.

"And why not?"

"I…I'm just afraid that they're going to find something wrong with the baby. And…and…I don't want there to be anything wrong with my baby. It's the only thing I have left…of…of...him." Anna suddenly cried out as she burst into tears.

"It will be alright Anna I promise you it will be alright. I'll call and make you an appointment with an old friend of mine. You'll like her I promise." Remy said as he brushed a kiss across her forehead and got up.

Making his way over to the kitchen he picked up the phone. Dialing the number he turned so that his back was to Anna and waited for someone to answer the phone.

_"Moira speaking." _A woman's voice said when the ringing phone was finally answered on the other end of the line.

"Hallo mein Freund," Remy said in fluent German. Then in a hushed tone so that Anna wouldn't hear him he asked, "Dürfen wir bitte Converse in deutscher Sprache?"

_"__Ja, wenn__wir müssen." _Moira replied.

"Wann wirst du nach Frankreich zurückkehren?"

_"Die 30 vom November. __Warum fragst du?__" _Moira asked curisous as to why Remy would want to know when she was returning home from New York.

"Ich frage mich, ob es möglich wäre für Sie ein Freund von mir zu sehen." Remy replied.

_"__Ich habe einen Termin__um zwei Uhr__am ersten Dezember. Wird das funktionieren?_ _" _Moira asked as she consulted her planner.

"Ja. Wir werden sehen, Sie dann." Remy said.

_"Auf Wiedersehen Remy."_

"Auf Wiedersehen," and with that said Remy hung up the phone and turned back to face Anna. He smiled and shook his head when he realized that she was half asleep. The book she had been reading lay discarded on the wood floor and inches above her limp hand hovered over it.

Making his way over to the sofa he picked the book up off the floor and placed it face down and open on the coffee table. Then he picked Anna up and carried her into her room. He almost burst out laughing when he saw that her bed was still unmade and that the clothes she had worn to work this morning were littered over the floor.

Placing her on her bed he draped a blanket over her slight form, making a mental note to ask her about the father in the morning.

Once he was back in the living room/family room/den he collapsed into the overstuffed arm chair and relaxed for a couple of mintues before pulling out his cell phone and calling Gabriel.

_"Hello," _Gabriel asked when he answered the phone.

"Did you know that she was pregnant when you sent her to live with me?" Remy demanded.

_"You know it's considered polite to tell someone hello when they tell you hello."_ Gabriel said ignoring Remy's demand.

"I'll tell you hello once I feel that you've not lied to me." Remy snarled back.

_"No I did not know that Anna was pregnant when I sent her to you. Do you even know how far along she is?"_

"She's five and a half months."

_"FIVE AND A HALF! ARE YOU POSITIVE ABOUT THAT?"_ Gabriel shouted into the phone.

"Yes, she told me herself."

_"But…but…but that would mean that she was three or four months pregnant when she was here. And she definitely didn't look pregnant to me."_

"I know what you mean. She says she is five and a half, yet she looks like she should be barely a month along."

_"Has she been to see a doctor yet?"_ Gabriel asked in concern.

"Not since she left New York, but not to worry I've made her an appointment with Moira when she returns on December first."

_"I didn't know that she was out of town. Where is she?"_

"All I know is that she's somewhere on the East Coast."

_"Oh I forgot to tell that on the day Anna left for Paris I ran into Victor at the airport."_

"You have forgotten to tell me this for two months now?" Remy asked in astonishment.

_"Don't judge because I sure as heck don't judge you when you forget to tell me something for, oh what was it? Ah yes, four months."_ Gabriel stated as he rolled his eyes.

"What was he doing in Montréal?" Remy asked ignoring Gabriel's comment about forgetting things.

_"He was flying to London to meet Emma, Sara, and Raven."_

"Do you know what they were planning to do after than meant in London?"

_"No he didn't say. Sean might know where they are though."_

"Because I just love speaking to Sean, with that horrid French accent of his not to mention how broken his French is." Remy replied with a roll of his eyes.

_"Well there's always Alex."_ Gabriel said an evil smile appearing on his face.

Remy mad a chocking sound at that suggestion, "I'd rather jump off the _Elfie Tower_ than try to have a conversation with your elder brother. It's bad enough I have to acknowledge him every time I feel like going out or coming home."

_"Yeah, well those are your only options unless you want to call one of the three stationed in London."_ Gabriel pointed out.

"If I even tried to contact one of them I would be killed where I stood. You know how the twins and their older sister over reacting to everything. Pietro did try to kill me the first time we met just because I kissed Lorna's hand."

_"He tried to kill you because you had sex with both Wanda and Lorna and then never spoke to them again until that day."_ Gabriel corrected his friend.

"Details, details who needs them," Remy asked as he dropped the subject. "I must be going Gabriel."

_"Let me know what happens with Anna and the baby as well as what Alex or Sean say about the Victor situation."_

"Of course," Remy said and then added by way of making amends, "Hello and goodbye Gabriel."

_"Goodbye Remy."_

After his phone call with Gabriel had ended Remy glanced at the clock and groaned it was after midnight now. _Alex and Sean will both be long gone now. I'll just have to talk to them in the morning when they arrived for work._ Sighing he got up from his chair and went to bed. _At least tomorrow is Saturday._

-x-men-

The next morning, before anyone else living in the building was awake, Remy made his way downstairs to the lobby where, unfortunately, Alex was working behind the desk. As he drew nearer the desk he called out, "Oui Summers!"

Alex cringed at the sound of his surname emerging from the French men's mouth. Without looking up from the work on his desk he said, "Do not call me zhat Remy. My name is…" He began but was cut off by Remy before anything else could be said.

"There is no way in hell that I am ever going to call you Xander Bayou." Remy stated firmly. "And drop the fake accent it sucks."

"Fine," Alex said simply as he dropped his fake French/English accent. "Could you at least call me Alex instead of Summers?" Alex asked in a hushed tone.

"I supposed I can call you Alex if I must," Remy grumbled as he fixed the young man in front of him with his deadly red eyed glare.

"Don't even think about it. I could send you flying through an entire block of buildings if I chose to do so." Alex said as he continued to keep his gaze on the various forms he was filling out. "What exactly is that you've decided you want enough to pull yourself away from your bed at five in the morning on a Saturday to come downstairs and ask me LeBeau?"

"Do you know what Victor, Emma, Sara, and Raven planned to do after they reached London two months ago?"

"They were going to help Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna pack up," Alex paused here and waited until after Remy's groan of horror to continue, "and wait for Moira to come back at the end of the month with: Magda, Azazel, Jonas, and Sean before heading to Raven's house in Senlis. Why?"

"Why's Sean with them?" Remy asked choosing to ignore Alex's question.

"No clue."

"What have you been telling people?"

"Only a handful have ever meant him and out of that handful only Anna asked me about him."

"You didn't answer my question." Remy snarled as he glared down at the blond brown haired man still intent on doing his work despite the continuation of their conversation.

"I told her that he's sick."

"Oh. Listen, Summers can you do me a favor?"

"When you stop calling me Summers," came the curt reply.

"Fine I'll _try_ not to call you Summers. Alex would you please do me a favor?"

"I'm not promising anything until I know what the favor is." Alex stated.

"I need you to keep an eye on Anna." Remy said.

That got Alex's attention away from his and looking up at Remy for the first time he asked, "How close of an eye?"

"I need someone to follow her when she's out by herself. Think you can do that?"

"It'll be a little tricky, but I think I can manage. That is if I can get time away from work. What do you say boss man?"

"You can have the time off."

"And still get paid?"

"Yes."

"Then there shouldn't be any problem. How soon do you want me to start?"

"You can start today if she leaves the building. Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Nope," Alex replied with a grin.

"Why not," Remy asked confused at Alex's sudden lack of interest in all things Anna.

"You forget Irene likes me and therefore I already know why you want me to keep a _closer_ eye on Anna."

"What else do you know about Anna that I don't?"

"Everything," Alex stated with a smirk at the look of outrage, shock, and confusion that marred Remy's face.

"Well what exactly do you know," Remy demanded.

"You'll find out everything you need to know in time Remy. Now goodbye I've got forms that I need to finish filling out."

Shaking his head Remy went back upstairs to his apartment.

-x-men-

An hour or so after his return Anna emerged from her room dressed in a pair of light wash worn boot cut jeans, a pink rose colored pullover, a to big royal blue and white varsity jacket, and a pair of chocolate suede faux fur lined boots. Her hair was done up in a messy half up half down boho style.

As she sat down across from at the breakfast bar Remy asked, "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

"Can you hand me the open can of ginger ale in the back of the frig?"

"Sure," Remy said as he walked over to the frig and pulled out what she had asked for. As he handed it to her he said, "You have an appointment with my doctor friend on December first at two o'clock. You can take a half day off from work. Your boss won't begrudge you that so I don't want to hear any protests understood?"

"Fine," Anna said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Remy stated in a nervous voice.

"Go for it," Anna said giving her friend a reassuring smile.

However, that smile quickly faded into a frown as Remy voiced his question, "Does the Father know that you're pregnant?"

"No."

"Anna you need to tell him. He has a right to know that he's going to be a Papa."

"Drop it Remy this is the one thing that I'm not backing down on and if you push me on the subject of _him_ you are going to regret it." Anna snapped as she stood, picked up her can of flat ginger ale, and stormed back into her room.

Remy flinched at the sound of her bedroom door slamming. _This is going to be a couple of long, despite how interesting it may turn out to be, four months._

-x-men-

Anna glanced at her watch and sighed in relief when she saw that it was only quarter after one o'clock in the afternoon, which meant that she still had half an hour until she was supposed to meet Remy at the clinic for her two o'clock appointment. Something she had immediately grown to regret allowing him to do since he hadn't stopped badgering her about the appointment or her pregnancy since he had found out two weeks ago.

As she walked along the street she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone tailing her. Deciding to see if her gut instincts' was right she cut through one of the many back alleys that littered the city of Paris. She took several more turns down back alleys and side streets before she found herself facing a brick wall.

_Dam a dead _end, she thought to herself as she stared at the wall contemplating the options open to her. _I could always phase through the wall if need be, but I don't want to risk hurting the baby by turning on my mutation._ It was then that she heard the footsteps come to a halt behind her.

Turning around very slowly Anna found that she was looking into the cold, cruel, calculating eyes of Carol Danvers.

"Well, well, well what have we here?" Carol asked as she regarded Anna as a predator might regard its prey.

"I don't want any trouble," Anna stated as she tried to step around the blonde woman.

"Should've thought of that before you cost me my job," Danvers snarled as she stalked towards Anna.

"I didn't cost you your job. You lost it all on your own." Anna defended.

"I wouldn't have lost my job if _you_ hadn't insisted upon seeing Dr. Moira when she wasn't working." Danvers yelled back as she lunged at Anna and slammed her up against the brick wall behind her. "You ruined my life and now I'm going to ruin yours." Danvers snarled a cold laugh punctuating her words.

Anna pulled feebly at the hands wrapped tightly around her coat clad shoulders. Carol smirked as she watched her prey struggle and failed to regain her freedom. She let out a laugh when Anna slumped against the wall in defeat, which turned out to be the first of her mistakes as it only succeeded in refueling Anna's determination to gain her freedom from this evil woman.

Anna lashed out then and struck Danvers hard in the shin with the heel of her shoe. The sudden blow to her shin was enough to cause the tight hold she had on Anna to loosen and Anna was able to make a run for it.

She had only run a few feet when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. As she tumbled down towards the ground Anna managed to turn so that when she hit the ground her back took the blunt force of the fall instead of her stomach. Anna was still a little dazed from the fall and once she had blinked away the bright stars she found herself staring up at Carol.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me bitch," Carol snarled under her breath and then she wrapped her hands tightly around Anna's throat.

As Carol's skin came into physical contact with hers for the first Anna felt the pull of her mutation and judging by the look of horror on Carol's face she did too. Carol immediately began trying to remove her hands from around Anna's neck, but it was pointless and Anna didn't know what to do. Her skin seemed starved and refused to let go of Carol.

Once Carol had been drained of all her powers and memories her skin still refused to let go and her own world was beginning to blur around the edges.

Just when she thought all hope was lost an optic blast came out of nowhere and slammed Carol Danvers or Ms. Marvel, as Anna now knew her to be called, off of her and in to the brick wall. _If she hadn't already been dead she would have been now_, Anna thought as she looked to where Carol's body lay limp and broken. Adverting her eyes from the gruesome scene she looked above her where she could just make out the outline of a tall man standing over her.

And just as he bent down next to her she breathed, "Scott," just before the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone I felt like being evil again so I left it as sort of a cliffhanger. Then I realized that this is going to be the last chapter update for a while as I'm returning to school on Monday and my classes begin on Wednesday. So I haven't a clue as to when I'll be updating again soon, but I will tell you all that there will be a lot of very interesting new people to meet in the next chapter. Also on my profile page there are some links to pictures of the outfits that are mentioned in the chapters and just some pictures of characters and places that have been mentioned and will be mentioned in this story. Oh and I would just like to say that this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and the characters in it. Please tell me what you think of Remy and Alex.  
**

* * *

**Translations  
**

**French**

Bonjour - hello, good morning, hi, good afternoon, welcome, hullo

Chérie - dear, honey, sweet, sugar

Ennuyeux - boring, annoying, tedious, dull, troublesome, slow

Il valait la peine d'essayer, non - It was worth a try, no

Jour avec moi - date with me

La séparation est si douce chagrin de mon Anna - Parting is such sweet sorrow my Anna

Ma tourterelle peu - my little turtle dove

Mille - thousand, mile

Mon petit ange - my little angel

Mon trésor - my treasure

Petit bébé - little baby

Sauvegarde Clinique mains - Saving Hands Clinic

_Si vous le dites, alors oui_ - If you say so, then yes

**German**

Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye.

Auf Wiedersehen Remy - Goodbye Remy.

Die 30 vom November – The thirty of November.

Dürfen wir bitte Converse in deutscher Sprache – May we please converse in German?

Hallo mein Freund – Hello my friend.

Ich frage mich, ob es möglich wäre für Sie ein Freund von mir zu sehen – I was wondering, if it would be possible for you to see a friend of mine.

Ich habe einen Termin um zwei Uhr am ersten Dezember – I have an appointment at two o'clock on December first.

Ja - Yes.

Ja, wenn wir müssen – Yes, if we must.

Wann wirst du nach Frankreich zurückkehren– When will you be returning to France?

Wir werden sehen, Sie dann - We will see, you then.

Wird das funktionieren – Will that work?


	18. Chapter 18

**Translations are provided at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Jean was playing with an escaped curl while lost in thought about her still missing best friend when a knock on the door pulled her back to reality. Turning away from the window she called out, "Who is it?"

"Scott."

A moment later the door opened and Scott walked in.

"Wow," he said as he took in her appearance. "You look stunning."

"Thank," Jean said. "You know a couple of years ago I thought that you'd be telling me that at the altar."

"Yeah, well things changes." Scott stated with a shrug.

Walking over to him Jean cupped his stubble roughened cheek in her right hand and said, "You know that I'll always love you."

"I know, but you just aren't in love with me anymore and I'm not in love with you anymore either. You don't have to explain anything to me Jean I understand exactly how you feel." Scott said as he took up the position she had just vacated.

"I know, but you just looked like you needed to hear it. Wait what do you mean you know exactly how I feel?"

"Have you heard anything from Rogue?" Scott asked as he changed the subject.

"No, I haven't heard anything from her. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Scott said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"Scott," Jean called after him as he left.

"Yeah," Scott asked as he turned around to face her.

"Are you in love with Rogue?"

"She's not here, so it doesn't matter if I'm in love with her or not." Scott said quietly as he turned and left her alone with her thoughts and unanswered questions once more.

-x-men-

Two hours later Jean stood in the garden with Angel standing next to her.

"What's wrong Jean?" Angel asked when he noticed the look of anxiety on her face.

"Scott," Jean said nervously as she bit her bottom lip.

"What about Scott?" Angel asked in surprise.

"I'm worried about him. He's been acting strange ever since we got back from the ski and camping trip."

"How so?"

"He seems like he's been depressed."

"Oh." Angel said nodding his head as if he sort of agreed with her.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I asked him if he's in love with Rogue and he told me that it doesn't matter if he's in love with her or not because she isn't here."

Angel had just opened his mouth to tell Jean something when the music for the Bridal March began to play. Taking her hand in his Angel walked Jean down the aisle.

When they had reached the alter Angel brushed his lips against Jean's cheek in a kiss and whispered so that only she could hear him. "He is in love with her and she's in love with him as well." With that said Angel retreated to the front row on the left side of the aisle and took his seat as the Priest preforming the ceremony began to speak.

A small smile appeared on his face as he realized he had done what few had ever done before. He had left a stunned and speechless Jean standing, next to Logan, at the altar.

-x-men-

_"Mummy! Watch me!" A three year old little girl, with big Caribbean blue eyes and wavy chestnut brown hair with a signal stripe of white in her hair that fell on the right side of her face, called to her mother._

_ "What am I watching you do Katie?" Anna asked as she put down the books she'd been reading and gave her daughter her full attention._

_ Katie grinned at her mother. "Watch," she said again as she tilted her head back and stared up at the cloudless blue sky._

_ Anna watched in stunned disbelief as her daughter's blue eyes clouded over and turned a smoky blue-gray color. She was even more stunned, if that was possible, when clouds began to appear in the sky. Her jaw dropped when tiny snowflakes began to drift lazily down to the ground covering it in a thin white blanket of snow._

_ Struggling to breathe Anna forced herself up from her spot on the steps of the deck and over to her daughter. Kneeling down in front of Katie, Anna grasped her daughter's hands in her own pulling Katie out of her trance._

_ "Isn't it cool Mummy," Katie asked excitedly as she bobbed up and down a huge grin on her face. "Mummy," she asked again when her mother still hadn't answered her._

_ "Katherine I want you to promise me that you'll never ever tell anyone apart from your family that you can do this. And you must never show anyone named Blair Grey everything you are able to do. Do you understand me?"_

_ "Yes Mummy."_

_ "Now promise me."_

_ "I promise Mummy."_

-x-men-

As she slowly drifted back to consciousness Anna became aware of a pair of hushed voices having a heated argument close by.

"Raven what are you really worried about," a man's voice, which sounded vaguely familiar, demanded.

"I've already told you what I'm worried about Alex." The woman, who Anna assumed was Raven, replied.

"No," Alex, the man, snapped, "you've given me some stupid cookie cutter answer."

"Why can't I be worried about that?"

"Because you know better than anyone that Victor and Azazel know how to dispose of all the evidence." Alex said rather smugly. "now tell me what you're actually worried about. Or should I say who you're really worried about?"

"Stop being an ass Alex, it doesn't suit you!" Raven snapped, her voice rising in volume.

"Then tell me the truth for once!" Alex all but yelled back at her.

"Fine, I'm worried that he'll hear about Danvers' disappearance and then they'll come and investigate."

"I doubt the information will even cross their radar." Alex said in a comforting voice.

"How do you know he won't hear about it?" When Alex said nothing Raven continued, "That's right you don't know!"

"Rae, calm down. Who cares if he does hear about it and who cares if they do come snooping around? We'll handle it if it does happen. Why are you so worried about them snooping around anyway?"

"I…I'm…I don't want Charles or Erik to find out about…about the, for lack of a better word, secrets I've kept from them."

"I doubt either one will ever find out." Alex said calmly, now fully understanding why Raven was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Why do you say that?" Raven asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Well for one Erik can't read minds and for another Charles would have to break the promise he made you when he was twelve, and god knows Charles will never break a promise, even when its life and death."

"He broke that promise that day on the beach."

"No he didn't. He could tell by the look on your face how much you really wanted to go with Erik, we all could for that matter, but he knew that you would choose to stay with us, him, out of some sense of obligation to him and he didn't want that. So he decided that he'd give you the out he knew you desperately wanted because he knew that you would never stay if you thought that you couldn't trust him not to break the promises he made you. And before you start arguing that Charles would never ignore his own morals think about this, how many times were you able to get in and out between 62' and 70' and then again from 76' to 89' without being caught?"

"Then how did you all always seem to know the groups movements and plans?"

"From 62' to 70' we found ways into the group when certain members weren't near Emma. Then in 76', and as far as I know, till now we received information from the government, who in turn received the information they feed to us from one of their operatives who'd infiltrated the group." Alex explained.

"Do you know what the operative's name is or was?"

"No."

"Do Sean or Hank?"

"Sean doesn't and as far as I know neither does Hank, but I could possibly be wrong about him not knowing the name now. After all he does work for the government."

"Does Charles know the operative's name?"

"No, their handler said that the less people who knew who it was the better."

"Why?" Raven said continuing to avoid his eye as she had been doing since they began this part of their conversation.

"If we had known their name we could have accidently exposed them as a spy during our missions and at the time we didn't want to do anything to compromise the life of a friend."

"Oh," Rave said. "I guess that makes since."

After that the two lapsed into silence. Anna was just contemplating opening her eyes when the door opened with a swish and someone else walked in.

"Emma," Alex said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Sean's looking for you Alex and I need to speak with Raven in private."

"Well I can take a hint," Alex said with a laugh.

There was the sound of footsteps, the sound of the door opening and closing, and then silence.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Raven asked.

"I thought you might want to read this." Emma stated as she handed Raven a medical form to read.

After a little while Raven asked, "Why show me this?"

"That's the information on the young woman that Danvers lost her job for auguring with." Emma explained in a tone that stated that Raven should understand what this meant.

"What does she have to do with any of this?" Raven asked confused.

"Victor said that Danvers looked like she'd had the life sucked out of her and Alex said that Danvers was laying on top of Anna when he found her."

"So what," Raven grumbled, she didn't even want to contemplate what Emma was suggesting.

"Don't so what me. You know dam well what I'm hinting at."

"Well then you're just going to have to say it because I won't. I refuse to utter that retched idea aloud Emma."

"Fine then I'll say it. You know dam well what Anna Marie Xavier's, your daughter, mutation is."

"You can't actually think that she's Anna Marie, can you?"

"I do, but I need Moira to confirm it."

"You've lost it. You've actually lost it this time Emma. Do you realize what you're suggesting? My daughter is safe and sound in Westchester, New York at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Raven I can feel the blocks that I put up when she was six to keep her from remembering and to keep others out of the memories you didn't want anyone to know she had."

"Are you positive that they're your blocks and not somebody else's?" Raven asked, a growing sense of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

"As positive as I can be, but the only way to know for sure would be to remove them."

"Can you," Raven questioned.

"Not without her permission first." Emma replied.

"Will you ask her if you can when she wakes up?"

"If she can do what?" A new voice asked from right beside Anna.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph Azazel! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack," Raven yelped at him.

"I did not mean to frighten you so." Azazel replied.

"It's fine," Emma whispered, shooting a nervous glance at the still sleeping Anna.

"Are you going to explain what you want Emma to ask Anna when she awakens?"

"No," both Raven and Emma snapped at him.

"Very well. Jonas has returned with Moira and they are on their way up here at this very moment."

"Thanks," both women said in unison as they turned to stare at the shut door.

As they turned to them the doors slid open and Moira, Alex, Remy, Sara, Jonas, Sean, Pietro, Wanda, Lorna, Magda, and Victor walked in.

"Has she woken up at any time since Alex first brought her in?" Moira asked as she made her way over to the desk across the room.

"I don't think so." Raven said as she regarded the older woman, a woman she herself hadn't seen in twenty-one years and six months.

All of the blood drained out of Moira's face as she recognized the face of the young woman who lay still and unmoving, expect for the continued rise of and fall of her chest. "Remy," she said in a shaky voice, "is this the friend that you wanted me to see today?"

"Oui."

"Do you know exactly how far along she is today?" Moira asked as she went to stand beside the bed where Anna lay sleeping.

"When I called you she said that she was five and a half months. So I assume she's twenty-four weeks today. Why do you ask?"

"I can't know for certain until she wakes up, but I believe she's the same girl who came into the Manhattan clinic about three months ago. Actually she said that Magda sent her and told her to ask for me," Moira finished as she looked up at Magda for conformation.

"If it is the same woman, than yes I did." Magda stated.

"Are you sure that she told you she was five and a half months Remy?"

"Oui, why do you ask?"

"She's extremely thin."

"This is why I wanted her to see a doctor." Remy said as he nodded his head in agreement with Moira.

"Did she say if she's seen a doctor at all since discovering that she was pregnant?"

"Yes. She saw one before she left New York, which would have been about three months ago." Remy said as a look of concern crossed his face.

"Alright," Moira said with a sigh. "We need to wake her up then," she added as she turned around to survey Anna once more. "Oh, good you're awake. Do you think that you can tell me what happened today?" Moira questioned as she watched the woman rub the sleep from her eyes.

"My mutation went haywire." Anna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Could you tell me how," Moira asked as she pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down.

"I was walking and I felt like someone was tailing me so I decided to see if I was right by taking a couple of back streets. Everything was going fine until I hit the barrage dead end that was when Danvers cornered me. She grabbed on to me and wouldn't let go no mater what I did. Then my mutation flipped on and it…it just went haywire. I couldn't stop it and…and it ju…just sucked her dry. Everything went black then." Anna finished with a sob.

"Hush everything's going to be alright," Moira said as she gently rubbed Anna's back to calm her down. "Anna how far along are you today?"

"Twenty….twenty-four….w…eeks," Anna managed to stutter out as she looked up into Moira's kind warm blue eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Anna mumbled as she nodded her head.

"I'm a little concerned with how little weight you've put on. Do you mind if we go ahead and do a pelvic exam and an ultrasound to check how everything's progressing?"

"No," Anna whispered as her hands slid protectively over her stomach.

"Would you like anyone in the room with you while I'm preforming the examination?"

"I want Remy."

"Alright then everyone but Remy, Alex, and Emma get out now. And don't even think about trying to sneak back in." Emma snapped as with a pointed glare at Azazel. After everyone had left Moira continued explaining to Anna. "I'm going to have Alex move you over to the exam table. Is that alright?"

Anna nodded her head yes. However, when Alex came into sight she felt her world threaten to tip over. Because smiling down at her was none other than Xander Bayou.

"Hey Ann, sorry that I've been lying to you for the past couple of months," Alex said in a low voice as he bent down to pick her up. He continued in the same voice as he made his way across the room carrying her. "My real name's Alexander Matthew Summers, but everyone calls me Alex or Havok, but that's a story for another day. I'm like you."

"Are…are you related to Scott Summers?"

"Yeah, he's my big brother. I haven't seen him since I was about ten though. I'll explain everything to you later," Alex whispered as he lowered her down on to the table. Then as he straightened and went to leave Anna's hand shoot out and grabbed hold of his arm. Looking down at her hand and then to her face he asked, "What?"

"Stay. Please."

"Sure," Alex said as he flashed her a smile similar to Scott's.

"How are you feeling?" Remy asked as he came to stand by her head.

"Tired," Anna croaked out as she looked up at him.

"Anna," Moira called, drawing her attention away from Remy and back down to the doctor. "I'm going to start the exam now."

"Okay," Anna mumbled as she fell back against the table and closed her eyes. Remy and Alex were each gripping one of her small hands in their own larger one.

-x-men-

An hour or so later Moira pulled away from the ultrasound screen that she had been studying. "Anna do you know what the chances of the father of your baby having a mutated gene or anyone in his family having one is?"

"I don't know too much about his family, but he's a mutant too."

"I thought as much," Moira murmured with a sigh. "Anna I think it might be best if you were injected with a low dose of The Cure."

"Why?" Anna, Remy, and Alex demanded at the same time.

"Now mind you what I'm about to say is just a theory and it may or may not work, but it's worth a try if you want to save your baby. My theory is that your mutation and that of your child's are so similar that they are trying to aliment the other and in the process of doing so are slowly killing both you and the baby. However, the option of taking the Cure is entirely up to you."

"I'll take it," Anna said without hesitation.

"Are you positive that this is what you want to do?" Moira asked as she regarded the younger woman.

"Yes."

"Alright then if that's your decision, Emma would you please prepare a shoot of the cure for me?"

A few minutes later Emma returned with a shoot.

"Are right handed or left handed?" Moira asked as she took the medicine from Emma and got to her feet.

"Right," Anna replied.

"Alex would you step aside for a second?"

"Sure," Alex said as he moved to stand behind Anna's head. "Would you like me to talk to you Anna?"

"Yes."

"Alright then I think you should know that everyone that was in this room when you first woke up with the expectation of Moira and Magda are mutants."

"What!" Anna yelped at the same time that Moira punctured the skin with the needle and began to inject the medicine.

"Yeah, we're all mutants. Pretty funny right?"

"I don't think I'd call it funny." Anna snapped back at him.

"Once Moira's done I'll introduce you to everyone and you can tell us what X-Men you were or are." Alex said as he flashed her one of his smug smiles.

"Finished," Moira said just then as she withdrew the needle from Anna's arm.

"Thanks. Do you think this'll work?" Anna asked as she looked up at Moira.

"I'm not positive but it's the best chance that you both have. Now I want you to record what you eat for the next month and weigh yourself every day. Understood?"

"Yes."

"You lot can come back in now," Moira called to the group of people standing behind the door.

Seconds after the words left her mouth the door opened and Jules or Sean (as was his real name), Victor, Magda, Azazel, Jonas, Sara, Pietro, Wanda, Lorna, and Raven walked in.

"Anna I think it might be beneficial to you if you stayed here for a while that way I'm close by if anything happens and we don't have to worry about you being attacked again. Do you have a spare room that she can stay in Rae?"

"Yes, the studio apartment on the top floor. Well it's not really an apartment just a two bedroom, with a bathroom, and sitting room."

"Is that alright with you Anna?" Moira asked as she turned to look at her.

"That's fine," Anna replied as she pushed herself up into a seated position.

"Right so _I'm_ going to introduce you all to Anna," Alex said with one of his smug smiles. "Right so first we have Sean Cassidy code name Banshee, he was one of the original X-Men. Next is Victor Creed code name Sabertooth I believe you've met him several times before," Alex said as he motioned to Victor. "Then we've got Emma Creed, his wife, she has several code names the first is Emma Frost and the second is Sage. Next is Azazel and that's all he goes by. Then there's Jonas Tylersen code name Riptide he was one of the original members of the Brotherhood. Then we've got Sara Salvadore, who's Jonas' wife, her code name is Angel. Then we've got Magda Lehnsherr, who you've already met she's Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna's mother. Well next you've got Pietro Maximoff codename Quicksliver, his twin sister Wanda Mazimoff code name Scarlett Witch, and their older sister Lorna Dane code name Polaris. Then we have the good doctor Moira MacTaggert. Then there's me Alexander Summers, Alex for short and my code name's Havok. I was an orginal member of the X-Men."

"What he's failing to remember is that he gave Hank the nickname of Beast, but _only_ after he called him _Douche_ for the first several months of train," Rae pointed out with a smirk.

Alex shot her a nasty look before continuing, "And finally we have Raven Anne Darkhölme Xavier," before Alex could finish Raven cut him off once more.

"Was it really necessary to use my full name Alex?" Raven asked of him.

"Yes," Alex replied with an evil grin, "now if I may continue?"

"Fine," Raven grumbled at him.

"Raven Anne Darkhölme Xavier code name Mystique. She was an original member of the Brotherhood _and _X-Men. She actually came up with Havok, Magneto, X-Men, and Professor X. Pretty neat hun? Oh I almost forgot she's Charles' foster sister, so there's no blood relation between the two. And now it's your turn to tell us who you really are." Alex stated as he looked at Anna expectantly.

"My real name is Anna Marie D' Ancanto. Most people call me Marie, but I'd prefer to go by Anna now if you don't mind calling me that. Up until three months ago I was the X-Men known as Rogue." Anna finished as she looked up. She noted that Sara, Jonas, Azazel, Emma, Raven, and Victor all had similar looks of shock on their faces. While everyone else just stood there with knowing smiles.

Victor was the first to break the silence. "Hey there streaks long time no see."

* * *

**Translations**

**French  
**

Barrage - dam

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I debated for along time whether or not I wanted to Raven and Anna Maire to have the connection that they have in this chapter. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter written let alone published. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Important Note

IMPORTANT!

I am putting the story A New Kind of Mutant on hiatus due to my demanding school life.

I will most probably post another chapter during my Thanksgiving Break and then again during my Winter Break.

I'm really sorry about this. I just don't have the time right now to write and type up new chapters. Again I'm so sorry.


End file.
